Double Ligne
by Phallen
Summary: Que se passe-t-il lorsque la ligne de vie d'une personne se dédouble ? On obtient une personne déchirrée entre deux mondes. Doit-on vraiment choisir ?
1. Note de l'auteure

Note de l'auteure

Ces lignes sont écrites bien sûre pour mon propre amusement, étant une vieille fan de DBZ et d'Harry Potter, deux mondes différents du notre mais nous ayant ouvert de grandes portes sur l'imagination. Je suis fière de lire toutes ces fanfics, écrites de différentes mains, mais ayant un poids directe sur les vies des gens qui les rédigent ou qui en font la lecture. Même si ce poids ne dure que le temps de la lecture ou de l'écriture.

Combien de soirées passées à écrire, a sentir le cœur s'emballer, à se relire et à faire « wow… si seulement… » Je veux encourager tous ces auteurs de et vous demande ceci : n'arrêtez surtout pas !

En souhaitant ce ces modestes lignes vous plaisent et vous donne à vous aussi la piqûre de l'écriture si ce n'est pas déjà fait !

Pour parler de ma propre fic, j'ai ici créé un personnage qui pourra faire un pont solide et, je l'espère, crédible entre ces deux mondes. Bien sûre, ils furent adaptés le plus possible pour mettre par écrit une histoire fluide qui saura vous faire rêver le temps d'un moment.

À tous et à toutes, une bonne lecture !

N.B. : Aie-je besoin de mentionner que les personnages de DBZ et de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas ?


	2. Prologue

Prologue

Père est quelqu'un de droit, fier. Il est toujours impecablement vêtu et ses cheveux foncés sont coiffés à la perfection. Quand son regard dur se pose sur nous, on sent qu'il scrute le moindre détail démontrant une faiblesse quelconque. C'est un sorcier redoutable, autrefois soupçonné d'être un MangeMort. À tort selon ses dires, selon les dires de mère et de sa sœur. À ce jour, il occupe une place importante en notre ministère, ce qui nous permet d'être très à l'aise financièrement. Son nom est symbole d'autorité sur tous ; on ne peut rien lui cacher.

Mère est une femme délicate, mince et précieuse. Même lors des jours de pluie, elle est toujours vêtue de ses plus belles robes. Elle dédaigne les maquillages, préférant démontrer plutôt sa beauté naturelle, mais sait s'en servir pour souligner ses attributs discrètement. Sa voix est douce comme du miel, mais ses paroles savent être dures comme le métal d'un poignard qui vous perce le cœur. Elle n'a que faire des commérages, ayant plutôt sous les yeux les travaux de notre manoir.

Ashton, notre major d'homme, est un serviteur loyal à la famille depuis des dizaines d'années. Sage, droit et austère, il a tout du valet model et veille sur moi depuis ma naissance.

Notre manoir est haut, sombre pour le commun des mortels et rempli de secrets auxquels je n'ai pas accès. Père y veille judicieusement ; la curiosité est un vilain défaut selon lui. Seule l'application décente à la connaissance importe. Je suis de son avis.

Je me nomme Sophia Blackwing, fière décendante de Julius et d'Alexandra Blackwing, sorcière comme tout les membres de ma famille.

Très jeune, je me souviens avoir fréquentée la famille Malefoy et leur rejeton, Draco Malefoy. Ce dernier était à ce moment gâté et manquait énormément de colone. Pour moi, qui fut contrainte à me tenir droite depuis toujours, de le voir s'abaisser à martyriser des grenouilles ou des insectes était tout simplement répugnant. Jeune prétencieux sans savoir-vivre… Bon sang qu'il était mal élevé. Toujours à déclarer qu'il serait des Serpentards une fois à Poudlard et qu'il deviendrait la fierté de sa famille. Pauvre famille… Si cela est votre fierté, elle vaut peu cher.

Contrairement à lui, je n'ai pas d'amis au sens propre du terme. On me dit trop froide, trop droite, trop dédaigneuse. En fait, l'inutilité est quelque chose que je trouve tout à fait répugnante, et avoir des amis est somme toute quelque chose d'inutile. Plus tard, lorsque je serai à la place de mon père, je ferai quelques efforts afin de me faire des relations si cela est nécessaire. Pour l'instant ce n'est pas le cas.

Dans 1 an, je ferai face au Choixpeau afin de savoir à quelle maison j'appartiendrai. Sincèrement, je m'en fou. Mes deux parents étaient des Serpentards accompli, mais encore : père me déclara ceci lors d'un dîner où ce sujet fut abordé: « Ces histoires de maisons et de Quiddich, c'est bon pour les enfants de seconde classe. Tu es bien au-dessus de tout cela. » J'aime cette façon de penser : tout à fait mature et droite, sans un seul regard pour ce que peuvent penser les autres.

En attendant, père doit voyager. Il a pour son dire que certains camps forment le caractère, et l'un d'eux lui fut conseillé par une relation du ministère. Ce camps, offert aux enfants « particuliers », doit m'apprendre à contrôller mon esprit, mon corps et ma capacité. Après avoir eu un entretient avec le directeur de ce camps, un certain monsieur Krillin, il fut convaincu que l'apprentissage acquis à cet endroit serait un grand atout pour moi.

La pire erreur à faire est de se surestimer et de croire que l'on est infaillible. C'est donc droite et ouverte d'esprit (mais pas de cœur) que je fus envoyée à ce camps d'art martial. Père ajouta, avant de me laisser avec ce maître : « La plupart des familles sorcières dédaignent la formation physique. Or, pour être une personne complète, il est important pour toi de savoir maîtriser le coprs et l'esprit. Va et apprend tout ce que tu peux. »

J'en suis donc là, avec ma petite valise, devant une porte de bois bien simple. Je n'ai aucune attente réelle, ni même une seule appréhension. Je veux simplement apprendre.


	3. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

Lorsque j'eus poussé la porte de cette petite bâtisse, une odeur boisée et florale m'acceuillie. D'autres enfants de mon âge défaisaient leurs bagages sur des lits impeccablement faits. Un peu plus loin, je vis d'autres personnes à peine plus âgées, comme si les lits étaient donnés selon la croissance. Voyant cette structure, je fus rassurée. En avançant, je vis qu'il n'y avait aucune décoration sur les murs. Les plafonds soutenaient de simples ampoules qui éclairaient faiblement la pièce.

Du fond de la salle, un homme s'approcha : à peine plus grand que moi, pas un cheveux sur la tête et vêtu d'une tunic d'un rouge-orangé qui le détachait de tout le monde. Il me sourit chaleureusement et me tendit la main droite :

- Salut ! Je suis maître Krillin. Sois la bienvenue ! Tu es Sophia Blackwing ?

Je déposai ma valise au sol sans énervement. L'assurance reste la meilleure arme pour faire bonne impression, c'est une leçon acquise depuis longtemps. Je lui serrai ensuite la main de façon convenable sans ciller en répondant d'une voix peut-être à peine trop tendue à mon goût :

- Bonjour : je suis Sophia Blackwing.

- Cool ! Si tu veux bien me suivre, je vais t'montrer ton lit.

Sa propre première impression fut satisfaisante : il me parrut comme quelqu'un ayant eu une éducation somme toute correcte, peut-être un peu modeste. Quoi que je n'irai pas juger les capacités d'une personne selon sa classe sociale, ce serait trop léger de ma part.

Je pris donc ma valise et le suivit. Mon lit était tout au bout de la salle, le dernier en fait de la ligne des gens de mon âge. Je n'en fûs pas offusquée, ni flatter, mais le maître sembla croire qu'il était important de me préciser :

- Voilà : tu es la plus jeune de nos élèves cette année. Nous sommes très heureux de ta présence ! Ton père n'avait que d'éloges à faire sur toi.

- Je suis flattée de l'entendre. dis-je en déposant doucement ma valise sur le lit.

- Donc voilà, laisse-moi t'expliquer un peu notre fonctionnement : tu seras ici en communion avec ce que ton père a appelé j'crois… Moldu, c'est ça ?

- Oui.

- Très bien. Donc il te faudra être très discrète au sujet de tes origines, mais à te voir, on dirait que j'ai pas besoin de te faire un dessin !

Je ne répondis pas à cette affirmation : je m'en fichais complètement en fait. Devant ce silence nullement gêné de ma part, comme si je savais déjà cela, il continua, un peu mal à l'aise :

- Tout le monde ici se lève à 6h00 tapant. Vos lits doivent être faient de votre mieux sans copier sur la personne à vos côtés. La seule marque à battre ici sera toi-même, d'accord ? On se fiche que tu sois meilleure qu'un autre, le but n'étant pas la compétission. Ensuite on déjeune et on s'entraîne.

- J'ai une question justement à ce sujet, si vous me permettez.

Heureux de pouvoir m,être d'un secours quelconque sembla-t-il, j'eûs droit à toute son attention alors que je demandais :

- Quel sera cet entraînement ?

- Oh, la centralisation, l'évolution de votre personne, les arts martiaux… Tout te sera expliqué dès demain. Ça te va ?

- Oui.

- Bien ! Maintenant je te laisse défaire tes bagages. Ensuite, on va tous dîner dans la bâtisse à côté de celle-ci, celle de droite. Je te revois tout à l'heure Sophia !

Sur ce, il s'éloigna. Cette familiarité me déstabilisa un peu : seul Draco m'appelait par mon prénom sur un ton si insouciant. Même Pansy Parkinson, une connaissance, me parlait toujours avec une certaine crainte bien formulée dans sa voix. Mais bon : comme je le disais tout à l'heure, l'éducation de cet homme était sans doute modeste, je ne devais pas lui en vouloir. Je défis donc ma valise sans un regard pour les Moldus qui me regardaient avec une certaine curiosité.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Krillin vint rejoindre C-18 dans le bâtiment où les jeunes viendraient bientôt dîner : l'idée d'avoir à eux un camp de vacance pour les jeunes leur avait semblé tout à fait farfelue au début, puis, de fil en aiguille (et leur fille quittant le domicile familial), la pensée s'était concrétisée et ce fut la femme de Krillin qui donna le coup d'envoi en construisant cette bâtisse. Depuis plus de 5 ans, le couple s'occupait des enfants des autres en prenant soin de leur enseigner la vie au travers les arts martiaux.

Lorsqu'elle vit son époux songeur, C-18 fronça elle-même les sourcils. Bien qu'elle ne fut jamais aussi émotive qu'une humaine, l'androïde devinait efficacement les sentiments de son amoureux.

- Krillin, qu'est-ce qui te chicotte ?

- Hein ? Oh… Bah rien mais… Tu sais, cet homme qui est venu nous voir pour qu'on entraîne sa fille ?

- Ouais, la seule fille du groupe, Sophia Blackwing, oui.

- Hé bien je sais pas mais… La petite a pas l'air normal…

- Et c'est toi qui dis ça ? Tu es bien drôle.

Voyant que cette petite blague qui ne se voulait nullement méchante ne faisait aucun effet à son homme, C-18 insista :

- Est-ce parce qu'elle est sorcière ?

- Non. C'est parce que… elle est pire qu'un cube de glace cette gamine. Elle me fait penser… à Végéta.

- Pardon ?

Cette fois-ci, l'androïde ne se fit pas prier pour éclater de rire ; Végéta version sorcier ? On aura tout vu !

- Tu peux bien rire, je trouve pas ça évident !

- Excuse-moi. C'est juste que je trouve ça particulier, surtout venant de ta part ! Serais-tu entrain de me dire que tu craindrais cette enfant ?

- Non, je ne la crains pas. Je suis juste… excessivement mal à mon aise en sa présence.

- Alors j'ai hâte de la rencontrer. Qui sait : serait-ce une future guerrière accomplie ? Sorcière en plus : cela promet.

- Ouais…

Krillin jeta un œil inquiet vers les dortoires où se trouvait l'enfant glacée.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Personne n'osa m'adresser la parole. Que des garçons… Bien sûre, ce fait me fit appréhender le prochain spectacle de grenouilles.

Une fois mes choses rangées adéquatement (ce qui veut dire avec minutie et stratégie), je pris sur moi de simplement me rendre à la bâtisse où maître Krillin m'avait invitée pour manger. Quelques uns m'imitèrent aussitôt, surtout des garçons de mon âge. Cela m'ennuya un peu : je ne voulais surtout pas d'ombres à mes trousses, mais je ne dis rien pour éviter d'entrer en mauvais accords avec qui que ce soit.

Les tables de bois furent ce que je remarquai en premier lieux : simples, efficaces vut notre nombre. Encore une fois, l'éclairage était modeste et laissait peu de place à la décoration. Les fenêtres étaient grandes et donnaient une vue sur la forêt qui entourait le camp.

En tout, nous étions une trentaine d'élèves, en comptant les plus vieux. Cela me satisfaisait : ainsi, je pourrais avoir un avant-goût des prochaines nuits en dortoir que Poudlard me réservait. Dans le fond de la pièce, je reperrai tout de suite maître Krillin discutant avec une jeune femme blonde. Cette dernière me fut automatiquement… sympatique. En fait, son allure me sécurisa. Son visage fermé à toute émotion, son regard suffisant, ses vêtements sobres (même s'il s'agissait de vêtements de Moldus).

À notre vue, le couple s'approcha de nous. Maître Krillin semblant toujours bienvaillant et cette inconnue optait pour un regard très calme.

- Bienvenu ! Assoyez-vous où vous le désirer, y'a pas de noms d'inscrit en nulle part ! On va manger dès que vos camarades seront tous arrivés !

La jeune femme blonde fixa sur moi son regard bleu ciel : je le trouvai très dur à soutenir, comme si ce regard pesait à lui-seul une tonne. Je m'interdis de ciller ou de baiser les yeux, de peur de faire honte à ma famille, mais je dûs tout de même lâcher prise la première pour éviter d'avoir l'air d'une sotte ou d'une provocatrice. Ce fut avec l'aisance que j'ai apprise à la maison que je déclarai silencieusement forfait à ce combat invisible.

Je pris la première place disponible et restai le dos droit tout en attendant sagement la suite des évènements. Comble de malheur : l'un de mes compagnons s'approcha de moi et me tendis la main :

- Salut ! Moi c'est Remy, je viens de Londres !

Je l'observai un moment, pesant le pour ou le contre : si je déclinais son invitation à faire « copain-copain », cela risquait de me mettre dans l'ambarras, voir de faire de moi une sauvage aux yeux de mes « camarades ». Soudainement, je pris conscience de l'ampleur de ce que signifiait « vivre en société », et cela me déplut énormément. Je n'ai jamais pris sur moi d'être gentille ou adorable pour plaire. En fait, je m'en suis toujours fichée, mais je savais que je passerais quelques mois à cet endroit, donc que je me devais de faire ce que l'on nomme des efforts. C'est donc avec courtoisie et politesse que je serrai la main de ce Remy :

- Sophia. Je viens aussi de Londres.

- Wouah, c'est super ! Mes parents m'ont envoyé ici pour que je devienne un grand maître des arts-martiaux, comme maître Krillin !

Comme s'il attendait que je réponde quelque chose, un silence s'installa. Je devinai un espèce de malaise s'instaurer, mais je ne savais fichtrement pas quoi lui répondre. En fait, il ne m'intéressait simplement pas. Je pris quand même sur moi d'acquiescer à ses paroles avec délicatesse comme pour l'inviter à poursuivre, ce qui sembla le soulager. Il continua donc :

- Mon père est un grand combattant, mais il dit que maître Krillin est bien meilleur que lui. À l'école, mes amis disent que je suis chanceux !

- Quelle école fréquentes-tu ?

Cette question m'étais très simplement sortie de la bouche, tout naturellement. Je ne savais que très peu de choses sur les Moldus, donc c'était là ma chance de parfaire mon éducation à ce sujet. Encouragé, Remy me répondit :

- À l'école Notre-Dame-de-Lourdes ! C'est une très grande école publique et c'est vraiment chouette ! Sauf si on s'arrête à écouter tout de que les profs disent.

- Ils sont embêttant ?

- Ouais, beaucoup trop ! Ils rient jamais, ils sont sévères comme tout. Ils sont pas marrants. Et toi ? Tu veux devenir aussi un grand maître ?

Cette question me fit presque sourire : j'avais l'impression d'être Goliath contre le petit David qui me martelait de petites pierres juste pour me faire réagir. Je le trouvais presque mignon. Mignon ? ou bien était-ce sa si grande différence avec Draco qui me touchait au point de vouloir lui répondre ?

- Je suis ici simplement pour apprendre. Pour me perfectionner en tant que personne.

- Hein ?

J'eus un sourire en coin devant son air incrédule tandis qu'il ajoutait :

- Tu parles comme une grande personne…

- Ah oui, tu trouves ?

- Ouais… Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Que… je veux devenir meilleure, apprendre des choses…

- Ah je vois !

À ce moment, nous fûmes coupés par maître Krillin qui prit la parole. Je ne réalisai qu'à cet instant que les autres nous avaient rejoint et que la pièce était bondée de gens, et qu'un homme très, mais TRÈS grand commençait le service aux tables. Maître Krillin commença :

- Bien le bonsoir à tous et bienvenu ! Il me fait plaisir de vous accueillir cette année encore au camp du Dragon. Soyez ici comme chez-vous et surtout, amusez-vous au maximum ! Cette année encore nous vous réservons un programme qui saura satisfaire votre soif d'apprentissage. À la fin de l'année, comme aux autres années, certains efforts seront soulignés et nous aurons l'honneur de recevoir le grand champion des tournois d'arts matiaux, monsieur Songoku.

Un tonerre d'applaudissement suivit cette déclaration. Je ne savais pas qui était ce monsieur Songoku, mais cela semblait plaire aux gens.

- Dès demain, votre entraînement débutera. Pas de stress, mais de la discipline je vous pris ! Donc trève de parlotte et mangeons à notre faim !

Sur ce, nous eûmes le droit de manger. Je fus servis en premier, sans doute parce que j'étais la seule fille du groupe. Le plat qui nous était servit, un ragoût bien simple, était somme toute consommable. Remy semblait se régaler, de même que les autres garçons autours de moi. Un peu isolée, je fus soulagée de me retrouver dans mon propre mutisme, écoutant quelques brides de conversations. Ce fut ainsi que j'appris que l'élève présent le plus fort du groupe était un dénommé Jason. La « marque à battre ». Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à devoir combattre un jour contre lui : ce n'était pas mon but après tout. Suite au repas vint notre première nuit de groupe, chose que je trouvai étonnement normale et sans malaise. Une fois ou deux, je m'éveillai un peu, entendant de lointains ronflements mais sans plus. Ces garçons ne me semblaient pas méchants du tout après ma première observation.

Le lendemain matin, je fus l'une des premières debout. Mon lit était presque fait à la règle et je me vêtis avec des vêtements adéquats pour leur fonction : des pantalons beiges et une chemise noire. Je sortis dehors afin de voir si j'étais la première levée : pas âme qui vive. C'est donc sagement que je m'assise sur mon lit et j'attendis qu'il se passe quelque chose.

Je n'eus pas à patienter bien longtemps : je vis un homme à peine plus grand que maître Krillin entrer dans la pièce. Ses cheveux noirs étaient hérissés et lui tombaient disgracieusement sur le dos. Son habit n'avait pas de forme, comme si ce n'eut été qu'une simple tunique droite découpée par une ceinture simple. Aussi gras que Crabbe et Goyle, son visage ne m'était nullement sympatique. Et il le fut encore moins lorsqu'il leva une trompette sous ses lèvres. À ce moment, je crus bon d'intervenir :

- C'est là votre façon d'éveiller les gens ?

Le sursaut auquel il fut sujet m'inspira presque un sourire ; comme s'il ne m'avait pas remarquée. Ses yeux noirs se posèrent finalement sur moi et sa bouche forma une grimace alors qu'il déclara :

- Dis donc, j'y peux rien moi ! Vous dormez tous comme des pierres, et puis tu fais quoi debout, toi ?

J'eus effectivement un sourire, mais dédaigneux. Sa façon de parlée, négligée, bourrée et tout bonnement inadéquate ne me fis vraiment pas bonne impression. Je me levai doucement pour éviter de défaire mon lit et me dirigai vers la porte d'un pas léger. Il ne me lâcha pas du regard tandis que je passais devant lui sans même daigner lui répondre. Il maugréa quelque chose, mais je ne voulus pas me sâlir la langue à lui répondre quoi que ce soit.

Une nouvelle fois à l'extérieur, mes yeux tombèrent sur maître Krillin qui était un peu plus loin, dans un cercle de sable sans doute mécaniquement fait (sinon comment diable du sable de plage se serait-il retrouvé non loin d'une forêt ?) faisant face à sa compagne qui ne nous avait toujours pas été présentée. Les deux s'observaient calmement sans bouger, et tandis que je marchais vers eux d'un pas lent, soudainement, ils disparurent. Je me figeai dans ma progression vers le cercle de sable, on ne peut plus surprise. Je me dis même que j'avais sans doute rêver ceci, mais ce que j'entendis parcontre me persuada du contraire : j'entendais de tout petit cris, très brefs, ponctués de petits coups, mais si petits que je dûs vraiment tendre l'oreille malgrés le silence qui régnait en cet endroit. Je m'approchai un peu plus, incrédule, et m'appuyai contre la petite cloture de bois qui entourait le sable en me concentrant sur ce que j'entendais. L'effort que je mis à tenter d'écouter me récompensa : effectivement, à une vitesse ahurissante, dirait-on que deux personnes se battaient…

Je ne réussis aucunement à faire de lien avec quoi que ce soit qui me fut familié, mais pour la première fois de ma vie, j'eus un petit cri de surprise lorsqu'une explosion retentit juste devant moi. Jamais je n'ai reculé de toute ma vie, mais cette fois-ci, j'étais tellement impressionnée que j'eus un pas de recul. J'avais peur… Moi qui n'aie jamais même redouté les monstres imaginaires de mon enfance ! Même Voldemort ne m'avait jamais vraiment impressionnée, ne l'ayant jamais vue de mes yeux. Cette fois-ci, c'était différent.

Après une fraction de seconde, maître Krillin et sa compagne réaparurent sous mes yeux. Leurs vêtements étaient déchirrés par endroit, leur peau sillonée de quelques marques, comme… s'ils s'étaient battu. Prodigieux est le seul terme qui me vint à l'esprit pour définir ce qui se passait sous mes yeux. Le maître sourit et déclara à la jeune femme :

- Dis donc mon amour, on avait pas dit qu'un gardait notre ki au plus bas ?

- C'est ce que j'ai fais.

Maître Krillin eût un sourire malin et me remarqua ensuite : mes yeux étaient exorbités, ma posture ne devait pas être des plus certaines et ma respiration s'était accélérée d'elle-même sans que je ne m'en apperçoive. Il reprit lui-même une position normale et eut une mimique un peu embarassée.

- Ah tiens ! Salut Sophia ! Ça fait longtemps que tu es là ?

Je ne sûs pas quoi répondre, sinon que je devins un peu plus raide en comprenant qu'il ne s'attendait pas à être observé. Comme s'il avait lut mes pensées, il se dépêcha d'ajouter :

- C'est pas grave, c'est pas grave ! C'est juste que j'aurais préféré que tu vois ce genre d'entraînement seulement vers la fin de ton séjour : tu aurais pu mieux voir ce que nous faisions.

- C'était un entraînement ?

Ma réaction fût plus émotive que je ne l'aurais souhaitée. Mais je ne pouvais non plus réagir comme à mon habitude : j'étais térrorisée ! Maître Krillin sourit encore de son embarras en répondant :

- Huh… Ouais ! Dans quelques années, si tu t'entraînes comme nous allons te le montrer, tu pourras bouger aussi vite que nous, et qui sait, peut-être même plus vite !

Je sentis quelque chose de nouveau (encore) naître en moi. C'était la première fois que j'étais excitée à l'idée de quelque chose. C'est drôle à dire, mais j'avais vraiment le goût de prendre ce chemin qu'ils m'offraient ce matin, quitte à travailler dur. J'envisageais quelque chose autre que d'être plus tard comme père, et ce sentiment me satisfaisait comme jamais encore. En me voyant sourire, sa compagne eut la même réaction que moi.

- Il te faudra travailler dure, petite. dit-elle. Mais nous serrons là pour t'aider. Pour l'instant, tu devrais aller retrouver tes camarades pour le petit-déjeuner.

- Oui madame.

Sur ce, je m'inclinai et fis volte-face. Un frisson d'excitation me parcourait la colonne, et l'envie de me mettre à courir en riant pour rejoindre les autres me vint. Attention, je n'irais quand même pas jusque là, puisque ce ne serait pas digne d'une Blackwing. Je regardais les prochaines années avec un œil tout à fait différent, voir presque heureux.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

C-18 sourit doucement à Krilin :

- Elle sera une bonne élève.

- Je m'en doute, mais j'aimerais savoir quand même ce qui te fait dire ça.

- Un être humain normal aurait eut une réaction émotionnelle extrême devant notre entraînement. Or, ce ne fut pas son cas, à son si jeune âge. Elle se contient très bien, est très intelligente, et je l'ai observée du coin de l'œil pendant notre entraînement : elle a tentée toute seule d'utiliser ses sens pour nous suivre.

- J'avoue que c'est très sage. Trop sage pour une enfant de 10 ans en fait, mais Goku et moi étions pareil. Qui sait ? Peut-être sera-t-elle une future championne de ce monde !

- Pourquoi pas.

Sur ce, la douce blonde glissa un baiser sur les lèvres de son époux avant de prendre la même direction que leur jeune élève. Éperduement amoureux de cette créature jamais espérée dans sa vie, Krillin lui emboîta le pas, le cœur léger d'avoir vut un peu d'humanité en cette enfant glacée qui l'avait apeuré la veille.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Sans y penser, je pris place aux côtés de Remy qui discutait entre deux bouchées avec un autre jeune garçon. Cette fois-ci, je fus attentive à ses paroles :

- Mais Goku avec le Kamehameha est capable de venir à bout de n'importe quel adversaire ! déclarait Remy.

- Ouais, mais n'empêche que Yamcha est très rapide. Et puis, c'est une vedette de base-ball !

- On s'en fiche qu'il soit vedette ou pas : les meilleurs restent dans l'ombre pour éviter de se faire braver et de devoir tuer tout le monde !

- Tu crois ? C'est pas fou Remy, mais Goku est quand même un peu large pour être aussi rapide.

- C'est quoi, le Kamehameha ?

Ma question fit se retourner les deux garçons vers moi. Remy me sourit :

- Salut Sophia ! Le Kamehameha, c'est une attaque de ki particulière à Goku et maître Krillin qui a fait ses preuves en tournoi.

- Et… je m'excuse mais, qu'est-ce que le ki ?

- Le ki ? Oh, c'est huh…

- De l'énergie que notre esprit produit. En la contrôllant, on peut faire des attaques grandioses, augmenter nos perceptions, notre vitesse et d'autres trucs. Je m'appel Logan en passant ! Toi c'est Sophia si j'ai bien compris ?

Il me tendit la main que je n'hésitai pas à serrer, beignée dans ses paroles. Je ne voulais surtout pas qu'il s'arrête de m'expliquer, c'était bien trop intéressant.

- Oui, je viens de Londres. Ajoutais-je sans m'en rendre compte.

- Moi du Japon ! C'est ma deuxième année ici. Tu devrais vraiment avaler quelque chose : je connais l'entraînement des nouveaux, je sais que c'est dur les premiers jours.

Je m'empressai de suivre son conseil en avalant deux tranches de pain tartinées de confiture tandis qu'il continuait :

- Selon tout le monde, le meilleur guerrier reste Songoku grâce à ses attaques puissantes et redoutables, mais tout le monde oubli la dextérité qui aide énormément en combat. Ça suffit pas d'être une tonne de muscle marchante.

- Je suis d'accords. Dis-je. Mais comment avez-vous vue ces guerriers à l'œuvre ?

- En allant aux tournois et en regardant ! La plupart du temps, on ne voit rien parce qu'ils sont trop rapides, mais si je me concentre, je peux voir un peu le début des combats. Mon père ne voit absolument rien lui !

- Et c'est vrai qu'en s'entraînant on pourait devenir aussi fort qu'eux ?

- J'espère que oui ! s'exclama Remy. Moi c'est mon but !

- Maître Krillin m'a dit hier qu'on ne devait pas se comparrer aux autres dans notre évolution.

- Ouais mais bon… C'est trop tentant !

Je souris : c'était vrai. Quoi qu'en m'a qualité d'élève modèle, je devrais suivre l'enseignement de mon maître.

Suite au déjeuner, nous fûmes convoqués à l'extérieur. Au début, notre groupe de 10 nouveaux était un peu dispercé et pas vraiment organisé, jusqu'à ce que Maître Krilin n'arrive et nous demande de nous placer en ligne droite. Je vis du coin de l'œil le grand type qui nous avait servi la veille : il portait dans ses bras une pile de vêtements rouges-orangés semblables à celle que portait notre maître. Krillin commença :

- Voici votre première tunic de combat. Elles sont à l'éffigie du camp du Dragon : extensibles, robustes, elles devraient vous aller tout au long de votre séjour ici. Je vous demande à tous de les enfiler sans tarder !

Nous nous exécutâmes assez rapidement. J'aime bien mon âge : je ne suis pas très différente des garçons, donc je n'ai pas vraiment à être gênée de me changer en leur présence. Le jour viendrait où ce ne serait plus le cas, je le savais bien. Par la suite, nous fûmes tous invités à marcher avec le maître en forêt. Nous marchâmes près d'une heure avant d'arriver sur les rives d'un lac entouré d'arbres. Une petite plage de sable brun l'entourait. L'endroit était magnifique à l'œil. Krillin nous fis nous asseoire et commença :

- Le secret de la réussite est de se connaître soi-même. Vous en êtes à un stade de votre vie où vous serez tous confronté à de grands changements : d'école, de lieux, de personnalités, de corps… Bref, ici, vous serez invités à vous connaître de votre mieux, sans mensonges ni honte. Maintenant fermez les yeux et concentrez-vous sur ma voix.

J'exécutai cet ordre simple sans tricher.

- Prenez une grande inspiration et écoutez les sons autours de vous. Prenez conscience qu'il y a partout en ce monde la Vie avec un grand « V ». Elle vaut le même prix de base que la vôtre, c'est pourquoi il est important de la respecter. Soyez en communion avec elle et elle vous le rendra.

Il nous fit méditer ainsi pendant un certain temps. Étrangement, j'étais confortable dans cette situation relaxante. Chaque centimètre de ma peau était en éveille et j'en étais heureuse.

Suite à cette méditation bénéfique, le maître nous fit nous lever et nous enseigna la base de tout art martial : la position de combat.

- C'est sûre qu'avec le temps, vous l'adapterez à vos besoin, mais pour cette été, on va commencer ainsi…

Le temps passa très rapidement pour notre première journée. J'étais très satisfaite et grisée de tout cet apprentissage qui me faisait tant de bien. J'avais la nette impression d'être chaude à l'intérieure, et j'en aurais tremblé de plaisir si je n'avais eue mes bonnes manières. Au dîner, Remy, Logan et moi-même repassions ce que nous avions appris en journée, totallement exténués mais tellement motivés ! Logan suivait l'entraînement de celle qui était nommé C-18, la compagne de maître Krillin. Elle était, selon lui, une excellente maîtresse.

Ce fut donc ainsi que le cube de glace que j'avais à la place du cœur se mit à fondre.


	4. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Les jours qui suivirent furent tous aussi enrichissant les uns que les autres. Parce qu'il s'agissait de notre premier été, nous ne ferions pas de duel. Je comprenais bien les raisons qui retenaient maître Krilin, quoi qu'il me brûlait secrètement de tenter ma chance contre quelqu'un, juste pour voir… J'étais curieuse de voir ce que l'on ressentait en combat. Aussi, la nuit, je prenais un malin plaisir à me visualiser en plein entraînement.

Lorsqu'arrivait le matin, j'étais toujours la première debout, mon lit fait et mon habit d'entraînement sur le dos. Souvent, avant même que celui nommé Yajirobé n'arrive, je sortais du dortoir et allais m'installer dans la pièce où le petit déjeuner serait servit par C-16. Ce dernier ne me parlait pas, respectant le silence duquel j'avais tant besoin au moins à mon réveil et m'observait du coin de l'œil tandis qu'assise au sol, je méditais comme nous l'avait enseigné maître Krillin. Je vivais pour toutes ces techniques qui m'émerveillaient les unes après les autres. Je mangeais ensuite en compagnie de Logan, Remy et quelques autres jeunes qui suivaient l'entraînement avec nous. J'appris ainsi l'existence de grands maîtres, de techniques utilisant le ki, de grands combats ayant eut lieu dans le passé.

- Comment il s'appel déjà, celui qui a 3 yeux ? demanda Remy à Logan.

- Huh… Tenshin Han je crois.

- Ouais, c'est ça ! Tu crois qu'on va le voir lui aussi ?

- Pardon messieurs, vous dîtes qu'un des maîtres guerriers a un troisième œil ?

- Ouais ! me répondit Logan. Il est très fort, très sage et intimidant à fond avec son atout.

- Son atout étant son troisième œil, c'est ça ?

- Exactement. Tu te sentirais comment si ce genre d'homme te fixait intensément ?

Mon imagination s'emballa un moment : effectivement, j'eus une certaine chaire de poule à cette pensée…

Ce matin-là, soit 2 semaines après notre arrivé, maître Krillin jugea bon de nous donner un entraînement spécial.

- Vous allez passer les 2 prochains jours en forêt.

Cette déclaration se fit accueillir par un silence de notre part. N'étions nous pas déjà en forêt ? Je compris finalement ce qu'il voulait dire lorsqu'il se tourna vers les arbres. Il déclara :

- Vous serez jumelé avec vos camarades plus vieux que vous. L'important ici sera simplement la survie en moment de stress. Vous êtes jeunes, certes, c'est donc le moment de vous enseigner quelques leçons. Votre travail d'équipe sera très valorisé ici.

Il sortit une liste. Une pointe de déception me piqua un peu au cœur : j'avais crus pendant un moment que je passerais 2 jours selon moi-même sans personne à mes côtés. Avec un peu de chance, il ne me jumelerait pas avec quelqu'un de trop accaparent…

Remy fut en équipe avec le « célèbre » Jason. Ce dernier eut un regard méprisant pour ami, chose qui ne me passa pas sous le nez. Tout de suite, j'aurais tout donné pour lui donner une leçon. De quel droit levait-il le nez sur quelqu'un ?

- Sophia Blackwing, tu seras en équipe avec Fernando Giovanni.

Fernando… Un des grands copains de Jason. C'était un italien hautain qui avait déjà accroché Logan lors d'une compétition. Bref, je ne le portais pas dans mon cœur. Comme il s'agissait d'un entraînement, je m'obligai à faire amende honorable et j'eus un signe de tête d'acceptation.

Lorsque le principal intéressé s'avança vers moi, je me raidis sous son regard sombre qui me scruta à la loupe. Ma mère était ainsi, j'étais donc habituée à ce genre de comportement, mais venant de la part de quelqu'un à peine plus âgé que moi, cela me mit en méfiance dès le début. Il leva une main vers moi avec un sourire charmeur :

- Bonjour à toi, ô demoiselle en détresse ! Je serai ton sauveteur pour les prochains jours.

C'était de la provocation pure et dure ! Ma seule réaction fut un pincement de lèvres mécontent, sinon je gardai ma position initiale en répondant d'un ton froid comme de la glace :

- Je me nomme Sophia Blackwing. Ton nom est Fernando ou « ton sauveteur pour les prochains jours »?

Il sembla surprit un moment par ma maigre réplique (je n'avais rien trouvé de mieux pour éviter toute hostilité). Le jeune homme esquissa tout de même un sourire d'amusement en prenant ma main pour l'embrasser :

- Appelle-moi comme bon te semble, petite princesse, peu m'importe !

- Parfait, mais je serais plus à l'aise si toi, tu m'appelais Sophia.

Son sourire charmeur devint obligé tandis qu'il laissait ma main.

- Bon ! Allez tout le monde, on se bouge ! déclara maître Krillin. Les plus vieux gare à vous s'il arrive quelque chose à votre compagnon, et les plus jeunes, tentez de bien écouter les plus vieux. Ils ont eut un entraînement spécial en forêt, donc ils savent ce qui est comestible ou pas. On ne prend pas de risques inutiles d'accords ?

Le seul risque que je voyais à ce moment était de faire équipe avec Fernando, donc je n'étais pas très effrayée. Ensemble, nous marchâmes tous vers le lac. C-16 et C-18 nous bandèrent ensuite les yeux et nous fûmes amené dans des coins différents les uns des autres. Fernando et moi fûmes conduit à plus d'une demi-heure de marche du lac par C-16. Lorsque nous pûmes enlever nos bandeaux, le grand mec eut un hochement de tête avant de dire :

- Dans 48 heures précisément votre épreuve prendra fin. Bonne chance.

Sur ce, il s'en alla. Une fois seule avec Fernando, je m'attendais à ce qu'il dise quelque chose ou qu'il n'ait un mouvement quelconque. Tout ce que l'Italien trouva à faire, c'est de s'asseoire le dos appuyé contre un arbre, les mains derrière la tête et de me dire :

- C'est bon, tu peux te décontracter, on est tranquille pour deux jours.

Non mais quel abrutti…

- Ne sommes-nous pas sencé tenter de « survivre en forêt »?

- Ah… Voire si les autres vont se mettre à faire tous les recoins !

- Ça je m'en fiche : je suis ici pour apprendre, pas glander.

- Alors va apprendre toute seule si tu es si brave, princesse. Moi je dors.

Plus abrutti que je ne le pensais. Je levai les yeux au ciel en lui tournant le dos, observant la forêt. Je fis quelques pas en tentant d'éveiller mes sens comme nous l'avait enseigné maître Krillin. Après quelques instants, il se passa quelque chose de merveilleux : sans savoir vraiment comment ni pourquoi, je sentis. Tout simplement : je sentis. L'écureuil à ma droite, la grenouille à ma gauche, le papillon à 5 mètres devant moi, Fernando derrière moi. J'eus un sourire en faisant un test : je fis quelque pas. En faisant cela, j'eus l'impression nette que ce cercle de perception s'élargissait. Merveilleux…

- Va pas trop loin, princesse, tu risques de m'attirer des ennuis. Grommela Fernando.

- T'inquiète. Pas plus loin que la voix.

Sans ouvrir les yeux, je me mis à courir dans les bois. Je n'avais plus besoin de mes yeux : je sentais tout sur 10 mètres ! La branche sous mon pied, l'arbre au-dessus, la pierre tout en dessus… Effectivement, cet entraînement payait.

Après quelque minutes de concentration, je m'arrêtai devant un arbre : plus grand que tout les autres, très vieux, presque mort. Je devinai que quelque chose se trouvait tout en haut. Sans réussir à identifier ce que c'était, je savais que ce n'était pas vivant. Je pris donc sur moi de monter l'arbre dont l'écorce était accidentée, assez pour me donner une bonne poigne.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Du haut des airs, Krillin eut une moue inquiète en voyant la petite sorcière s'éloigner de son tuteur qui glandait. Son inquiétude fut aussitôt remplacé par un sourire amusé en la voyant se servir ainsi de ses sens. Effectivement, il ne doutait pas un instant qu'elle deviendrait une grande guerrière à son heure. Ses progrets étaient intenses et prenaient de l'ampleur jour après jour.

En la voyant se mettre à grimper le vieil arbre, il eut même un petit rire : intéressant. Elle touchait un point qui aurait été plutôt du ressord de Fernando. Il se souvint de la discussion qu'il avait eût avec C-18 quelques jours plus tôt :

- C'est une sorcière : on ne sait pas grand-chose d'elle. avait dit l'androïde. Peut-être ses capacités se développeront-elles plus rapidement qu'un élève sans pouvoir.

- Oui peut-être. avait-il acquiescé. Si c'est le cas, dans 2 ans, si son père veut encore qu'elle s'entraîne, on devrait l'envoyée à Kaméhouse.

- Tu n'y penses pas ? Tortue Géniale n'en ferait qu'une bouchée au sens littérale. Avec lui, on ne sait jamais.

Effectivement, si elle continuait ainsi, il n'aurait plus rien à lui apprendre dans ce camp. Elle était pire qu'une éponge ! Mais le véritable test était encore à venir.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Mes muscles me criaient répis, ma tête bouillonait, mais je refusais d'arrêter mon ascension. J'y arriverais coûte que coûte !

À un certain moment, mon pied droit menaça de faire craquer la branche sur laquelle il reposait. Je concentrai mon poids sur le reste de mon coprs en changeant rapidement de position. J'étais à mi-chemin, ce n'était pas le moment d'abandonner. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs minutes que j'escaladais ce géant feuillu.

Un peu plus haut, une branche assez grande et solide pour contenir mon poids s'offrit à moi. Avec reconnaissance, je m'assise dessus pour souffler un peu et laisser mes muscles prendre du repos. De si haut, j'eus le souffle un peu coupé et je devins incertaine : si je tombais, je me casserais le cou à coup sûre. Cette pensée au lieu de m'inquiéter m'amusa : mon premier exercice extrême ! Après quelques minutes, je me remis en « marche » vers le sommet.

Cela me prit encore un bon moment (je n'étais vraiment pas très rapide) avant d'arriver finalement à mon but. De si haut, j'avais une vue d'ensemble sur la forêt entière. Au loin, un vol d'oiseau attira mon attention : c'était si beau. Je repris mon souffle avant de me concentrer à nouveau : où était cet objet ? Je ne le voyais en nulle part. En me concentrant, je le sentis : à ma droite. Je tendis la main vers une branche en particulier pour me rendre compte que je ne le voyais pas à cause du soleil qui se reflétait dessus : un pendentif doré, décoré d'un dessin représentant un arbre. En dessous, il était inscrit : « L'arbre de la connaissance est le plus dur à escalader. » Cela me fit sourire. Je restai là un bon moment à observer les montagnes qui servaient de ligne d'horizon. Un vent souffla qui me fit apprécier encore plus ma participation à ce camp. Et tandis que le soleil descendait derrière les collines, je decidai de faire de même pour éviter de devoir refaire le chemin inverse à la noirceure.

Le cœur léger, je réussis à redescendre assez rapidement. Puis je dûs me concentrer pour retrouver Fernando que je devinai à environ un kilomètre à ma droite. Au pas de course, je le retrouvai endormi dans la même position que je l'avais laissé. Un frisson me parcourru : la température baissait. Je ne savais pas comment faire de feu, donc je m'assise simplement à côté de lui en le fixant, attendant qu'il s'éveille. C'était sa mission après tout, non ?

Je croisai mes bras pour garder ma propre chaleure et méditai. Je revis en pensées mon ascencion de laquelle j'étais si fière mais mon parcourt fut troublé par une étrange impression. J'ouvris les yeux et fixai un buisson à ma droite. Un grognement en retentit, sauvage et agressif. En me redressant doucement, je poussai un peu l'épaule de Fernando qui grogna à son tour :

- Quoi, t'es revenue ? Alors tu t'es bien amusée ?

- Il y a quelque chose à droite.

- Hein ? Minute, WOUAHHH…

Il s'étira bruyament et se gratta les cheveux, les yeux mi-clos en ajoutant d'une voix pâteuse :

- Alors princesse, t'as peur ?

- Je ne blague pas Fernando, je n'aime pas ça du tout.

- Minute, je vais voire.

Sur ce, il se leva en ébouriffant mes cheveux d'une main qui se voulait rassurante, quoi que je n'avais vraiment pas confiance. Alerte, mes sens parcoururent mon envirronement et tombèrent sur une arme éventuelle à ma gauche.

- Allons ! C'est toi Jason ? Tu fais peur à Sophia, arrête ton cirque…

Mais pour toute réponse, Fernando fut violement jeté sur le côté par une masse sombre. Il eut un cri de douleur tandis que je criai son nom : j'avais sentis l'attaque venir, mais j'étais si peu sûre de mon coup que j'avais hésité. La masse grogna encore, cette fois-ci découverte. Son sabot gratta le sol sur un rythme irrité : tout m'indiquait qu'il chargerait à nouveau sur mon compagnon. C'est donc sans hésitation que je pris l'arme à mes côtés, une simple branche pointue, et je courrue vers le blessé qui ne s'était pas relevé. « Pas relevé… » Mon sang se glaça à cette pensée, mais je ne pris pas la peine de le regarder : je devais d'abords vaincre l'ennemi.

Le sanglier grogna encore et se mit à charger en notre direction. C'est avec un cri de rage dont je ne me savais pas capable et avec toute la force que le corps d'une fillete de 11 ans pouvait contenir que je fis face à l'adversaire. J'avais hésiter la première fois, je ne referai plus jamais cette erreur ; lorsque la bête fut embrochée, ce fut en partie grâce à la vitesse à laquelle elle courait vers nous, et grâce à toute la force que j'y avais mis. Nous restâmes ainsi immobiles pendant quelques secondes à nous dévisager, son museau rageur à quelques centimètres à peine de mon nez. Je n'avais plus peur, et elle non plus. Finalement, le poids de mon arme devint extrême et je réalisai qu'elle me glissait des mains : mon ennemi était mort. J'avais vaincu.

Je lâchai prise, l'animal s'échouant au sol avec un bruit sourd. Ma respiration était saccadée et l'envie de me mettre à pleurer de soulagement me prit. Quelques larmes me roulèrent sur les joues mais je les essuyai rapidement en me retournant vers Fernando. Mon cœur ne fit qu'un bond tandis que je le vis remuer. Sans réfléchir, je m'agenouillai à ses côtés en tentant de repérrer la blessure : il saignait abondament au niveau des côtes. J'entendis alors une voix derrière moi :

- Ne t'inquiète pas, nous allons nous occuper de lui.

Je me retournai, soulagée comme jamais d'entendre la voix de mon maître qui s'avançait vers nous. Il prit la même position que la mienne et scruta les côtes de Fernando.

- Elles sont surement cassées, mais il sera sur pied dès demain. Toi ça va ? me demanda-t-il.

- Ou… Oui… Ça va.

- Je vais te ramener au camp tout de suite. Cette bête ne faisait pas partie de votre entraînement.

- Non, je veux rester.

Maître Krillin me dévisagea drôllement. Son regard glissa vers le sanglier qui n'avait pas remué depuis son altercation avec ma branche et il sembla hésiter avant de déclarer :

- D'accords. Reste ici, ne bouge pas d'un poil, je vais t'envoyer quelqu'un.

- Parfait.

Il s'étonna de quelque chose qui m'échappa mais j'ajouta rien. Il prit ensuite Fernando qui tremblait de douleur, et j'eus peine à croire à ce que je voyais : il s'envola ! Sans balais, sans rien pour l'aider, il s'envola ! Tandis que je le perdais de vue, je réalisai que j'avais la chaire de poule : je donnerais tout pour devenir comme lui.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Krillin attérit au camps, tenant toujours Fernando. En le voyant, C-16 fronça les sourcils et demanda :

- Mauvaise chute ?

- Non : un sanglier nous a passé sous le nez.

Le maître déposa son élève sur une table à l'extérieur tandis que l'androïde se penchait sur la blessure :

- Un quart de senzu et il n'y paraîtra plus. Qu'en est-il de son compagnon ?

- Sa compagne, le corriga Krillin, elle voulait rester en forêt.

- Est-ce prudent ? La jeune fille ne serait-elle pas mieux d'être ici avec nous après une telle expérience ?

- Figure-toi donc que c'est cette jeune fille qui a tué le sanglier.

C-16 resta impassible devant cette déclaration tandis que le maître continuait :

- Tu pourrais aller la retrouver et lui faire terminer cet exercice ? Elle a déjà trouvé sa médaille toute seule.

Cette fois-ci, l'androïde leva un sourcil :

- Celle au sommet du vieil arbre ?

- Ouais.

- C'est une surdouée.

- Peut-être. Si ça continu, elle va rattraper ceux qui en sont à leur deuxième année.

- Si ce n'est pas déjà fait.

Le maître regarda songeusement C-16 en aprouvant calmement ce qu'il disait. Quelques instants plus tard, Fernando était remit sur pied et l'androïde s'envolait vers le lieux où se trouvait la jeune élève.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

J'étais debout, les jambes écartées, les mains jointes dans mon dos et j'attendais tout simplement en me concentrant le plus possible sur ce qui m'entourait. Il ne se passa rien pendant 20 minutes jusqu'à ce que je vois C-16 arriver de la même façon dont maître Krillin était partit : en volant. Lorsqu'il se posa, il me salua d'un geste de la main et chercha immédiatement le sanglier du regard. Hochant la tête me dit :

- Vas chercher du bois sec pour faire un feu. Des petites branches en premier, puis des plus grosses.

J'acquiesçai et partit à la recherche de ce qu'il m'avait demandé. J'étais heureuse que maître Krillin m'ait envoyé ce géant à la chevelure de feu, j'aimais bien sa compagnie.

Après une dizaine de minutes, je revins auprès de lui avec les branches demandées. Pendant ce temps, il avait fait un cercle de pierres au sol. La terre au centre avait été remuée et déjà, il dépeçait le sanglier. En voyant le sang et la bête désarticulée, je me sentis blêmir un peu. C-16 remarqua ma tête et me dicta plutôt comment faire le feu. J'exécutai chaque ordre avec précision sans jamais lever les yeux vers ce que faisait mon compagnon. Je n'eus besoin que d'une dizaine de minutes en tout ; c'était quand même simple.

Lorsqu'il fut assez grand, C-16 mit la viande à cuire et déclara :

- Ton premier trophée de chasse. Sois fière de ce que tu as fais.

- Comment va Fernando ?

- Il va bien, ne t'inquiète pas pour lui. Krillin en prend bien soin.

Je restai silencieuse tandis que je m'aperçevais qu'il s'agissait là de mon deuxième repas dans la journée, et que mon estomac se contractait sous l'effet de la faim. Mon compagnon sourit en entendant le gargouillement venant de mon ventre.

- Tu sembles prendre ton entraînement très au sérieux, je me trompe ? me demanda-t-il pour dévier la conversation de mon estomac.

- J'adore être ici. Ce n'est pas toujours facile, mais j'aime les défis.

- C'est bien ce que je vois. Mais une ombre plane.

- Laquelle ?

Il prit le temps de remuer la viande avant de déclarer :

- Dans quelques semaines, tu vas repartir vers ton monde. Tu ne pourras plus t'entraîner comme tu le fais ici.

- Alors là, ça reste à voir. Dis-je en souriant un peu. Je me suis jurer de faire de mon possible pour continuer de mon côté en attendant de revenir.

- Vraiment ? Viserais-tu les championnats d'arts martiaux ?

- Non. Je n'en ai rien à faire. C'est une question d'apprentissage. J'aime ce que l'on fait ici, c'est tout.

Il acquiesça, comme s'il fut tout à fait d'accord avec ce que je disais et me tendit un bol dans lequel une tranche de viande fumait encore.

- Tu veux que je t'aide à t'entraîner ?

Sa question avait été spontannée, franche et cela me toucha. J'en oubliai même la viande que je tenais dans mes mains. Touchée de voir que quelqu'un me prenait comme « un cas à part » mais consciente que je ne devrais pas m'attendre d'être le centre d'attention de tous, je déposai le bol à côté de moi et m'inclinai :

- Ce serait un grand honneur.

- Bien petite. Nous commençerons dès demain.

J'eus un fier sourire avant de me mettre tranquillement à manger.

Je n'ai pas le souvenir de m'être endormie tant j'étais épuisée. Néanmoins, je me réveillai excatement à la même heure qu'à l'habitude, un peu désorientée de ne pas être dans mon lit. Lorsque les souvenirs de la veille firent leur place, je m'éveillai tout à fait. En me redressant sur les coudes, je vis C-16 appuyé contre un arbre qui m'observait.

- Comment te sens-tu ? me demanda-t-il.

- Ça va très bien.

- À 50 mètres d'ici sur ta droite, tu trouveras un ruisseau pour faire ta toilette.

Je me retournai vers l'endroit désigné tandis que mon compagnon s'activait (encore) à faire la cuisine. Encore un peu engourdie, je me rendis compte que certains de mes muscles me demandaient du répis, surtout ceux des jambes et des bras. Je ne voulûs pas les écouter : je me mis plutôt à courir comme la veille vers le ruisseau ; 50 mètres, ce n'était pas loin après tout.

J'arrivai au cour d'eau de très faible densité en un rien de temps. Le temps de le dire et ma tête était déjà trempée. J'ouvris les yeux sous l'eau pour m'apercevoir qu'il y avait bien du poisson à cet endroit. C'en était incroyable !

En tordant ma chevelure foncée, j'en fis un solide chignon maintenu par de petites branches trouvées sur mon chemin. Comme j'allais refaire le chemin inverse, je sentis quelque chose de brûlant sur moi. J'avais la très nette impression que quelqu'un ou quelque chose m'observait. M'arrêtant d'un coup sec, je fermai les yeux et me concentrai : je sentis ainsi la présence d'une personne juste au-dessus de moi mais elle disparrue en une fraction de seconde. La méfiance fit son chemin et je sentis mes muscles se tendre alors que j'attendais, toujours sur mes gardes. Rien ne se produisit au bout de plusieurs minutes, je crus donc avoir rêver, mais une partie de moi savait que ce n'était pas le cas. Les sens en éveil, je retournai vers C-16 au pas de course.

Ce dernier m'accueilli avec des champignons sautés et un peu de viande de la veille. Je pris place près de lui en lui posant une question :

- Vous, vous ne mangez pas ?

- Je n'en ai pas besoin.

Voyant mon air incrédule, il ajouta :

- Je suis un androïde.

- Un quoi ?

- Je ne suis pas vivant. J'ai été créé de la main d'un homme.

Je n'y croyais pas, c'était impossible. Comme s'il devinait mes pensées, il prit le couteau Suisse avec lequel il avait dépecer le sanglier et l'introduisit dans sa chaire : je ne pus retenir un cri de surprise lorsqu'il retira la lame : le liquide qui aurait dût être rouge était simplement… noir…

- Je ne ressens aucune douleur, je n'ai pas besoin de dormir ni de manger.

- Alors là, j'y crois pas… J'étais certaine que vous étiez… Vivant…

- Oui, c'est l'effet qu'a voulut recréer mon créateur.

- Êtes-vous le seul ainsi ?

- Non : C-18 est ma sœur.

- Ça alors… Les Moldus sont plus débrouillards que je ne l'imaginais.

En disant cela, je pris une bouchée de mon déjeuner tandis que C-16 me décochait un regard de biais :

- Pourquoi les sorciers sont-ils si secrets ? Pourquoi ne pas vous révéler au grand jour ?

- Parce que les Moldus ont peur de ce qu'ils ne peuvent comprendre. Ils ont déjà tenté d'éliminer les sorciers par le passé, nous ne tenons pas à ce que ça recommense.

- Vous êtes pourtant plus puissants qu'eux.

- Oui, donc nous n'avons pas besoin de nous abaisser à combattre des gens incapables d'accepter les différences.

Comme s'il comprenait, l'androïde acquiesça à mes paroles. Suite au petit déjeuner, il m'apprit des mouvements spéciaux d'auto-défense tout le reste de la journée, et je fus invitée à les essayer sur lui-même. Si au début j'avais peur, cela passa bien vite et vers la fin de la journée, j'étais exténuée. Encore une fois, C-16 me cuisina un excellent dîner et je m'endormis d'épuisement.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

- C'est vraiment étonnant : il est vrai qu'elle semble très éveillée pour une enfant de son âge.

Krillin acquiesça aux paroles de l'individu avec lequel il s'entretenait. Il ajouta :

- Elle n'a pas prit à la légère le fait de retirer la vie du sanglier, mais elle a sût prendre rapidement la solution efficace dans son cas. Je suis certain qu'il y a vraiment quelque chose à faire avec elle. Qu'en penses-tu ?

Piccolo eût un sourire en coin :

- Tu ne t'attends quand même pas à ce que je la prenne avec moi, Krillin ? Sa place est parmis les siens, cachés depuis des siècles déjà dans les ombres du vieux continent.

- L'un n'empêche pas l'autre, Petit Cœur. Plaida Krillin. Et puis ce n'est pas pour tout de suite, on en a pas terminé avec elle.

- Je vais y penser. J'ai passé la journée à observer cette enfant et je suis de ton avis. Quoi que je ne voudrais pas déclencher une guerre avec les sorciers : s'ils sont mécontents de ce que l'on fera de leur progéniture…

- Cela n'arrivera pas. Monsieur Blackwing savait ce qu'il faisait en nous l'amenant.

- Hum… On verra. Dans 2 ans, si elle a assez progressée à mon goût, je la prendrai avec moi pour 2 mois.

- Parfait ! L'an prochain, elle sera à Kaméhouse.

- Déjà ?

- Ouais, avant qu'elle ne tue un jeune ici avec son ki déjà trop développé.

Piccolo sembla surprit de cette déclaration. Cela pouvait-il arriver ? De la part des sorciers, plus rien ne l'étonnait.


	5. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Le moment que je redoutais arriva trop vite à mon goût. Mon séjour au Camps du Dragon se terminait. Moins de 48 heures plus tard, je serais de retour chez-moi, à me préparrer pour l'année scolaire qui devait commencer quelques semaine plus tard. Je ne pouvais rien y faire, mis à part profiter de ces derniers temps avant de retrouver mon existence normale, froide et sans efforts.

Les semaines précédantes, je m'étais entraînée intensivement avec C-16. L'androïde me disait qu'il voyait en moi de grands progrets digne du nom que je portais, sachant que la famille Blackwin était une famille respectée. Il m'avait posé un tas de questions sur mes origines, tentant de comprendre ce qu'était la magie et la différence entre les Moldus et nous-même. C-16 semblait ravi d'en apprendre un peu plus à ce sujet : il avait une espèce de curiosité enfantine en lui qui ressortait lorsqu'il était confronté à un élément nouveau. Il me fit promettre de lui montrer un jour ce que l'on apprendrait à Poudlard : je lui donnai ma parole, en précisant que je ne pourrais pas pendant les premières années, puisqu'il était défendu aux plus jeunes de faire usage de leur apprentissage pendant l'été. Pour utiliser ses propres termes, c'est "très sage de la part de votre ministère."

Maître Krillin avait accepté de me laisser passer mes avants-midis avec C-16 comme entraîneur. Il n'y avait même posé aucune condition, ce qui m'indiquait la confiance qu'il avait en son ami. On me traîtait vraiment comme un cas à part, comme une surdouée. C'était flatteur, mais ô combien embarassant devant certains élèves : Jason, par exemple, avait prit soin de souligner que j'étais un "cas spécial" et se plaisait à dire toute sorte de chose à mon sujet. Il avait presque réussit à instaurer une dispute en Remy et moi. Une chance, mon ami était plus intelligent que ne pouvait le penser Jason, et il sut voir la vérité. Bref, j'eus quelques petites épreuves que je ne jugeais pas assez importantes pour m'y arrêter.

Le matin où Songoku devait venir nous visiter, le maître me prit seule avec lui lors d'une balade dans les bois. Nous étions tous au repos et attendions avec impatience l'arrivé de ce champion. Il m'intriguait, ce Goku, et j'avais vraiment hâte de le voir.

Maître Krillin garda le silence pendant les premières minutes avant de me dire :

- Tu as vraiment énormément progressée, Sophia. À un point où je me demande si l'entraînement que l'on donne ici t'est vraiment utile.

- Bien sûre qu'il me sera utile, maître. J'ai la ferme intension de suivre vos traces dans l'avenir.

- Tu me vois heureux de l'entendre ! Mais si tu veux suivre mes traces, il te faudra travailler dur, être assidûe à la tâche et ne jamais abandonner. Il te faudra aussi suivre l'enseignement des meilleurs maîtres, peut-être même t'entraîner un jour avec Goku lui-même.

- Vous avez eu un entraînement avec Songoku ? LE Songoku ?

- Oui, à une certaine époque. dit-il en souriant. Au tout début, lui et moi avons été entraînés par un grand maître, nommé Tortue Géniale. C'était le bon vieux temps ! Mais bon, je voulais justement te proposer ceci pour l'an prochain. Si bien sûre ton père décide de te faire revenir ici, nous verrons si tu as bien retenus les leçons de cette année. Si tout ces éléments sont réunnit, alors je t'offre d'aller t'entraîner là où je fus formé, c'est à dire à Kaméhouse.

- KAMÉHOUSE ?

Remy et Logan ne cessaient d'en parler comme d'un endroit où les meilleurs étaient passé. Supposément que de formidables attaques de ki y étaient enseignées. Reprenant mon calme, je me rendis compte que je m'étais arrêtée en marchant. Maître fit de même et me dévisagea avec curiosité, comme s'il eut peur que je ne refuse, mais je joins les mains devant moi en m'inclinant :

- Ce serait un très grand honneur, maître.

- Parfait ! Alors nous verrons bien l'an prochain où tu en seras.

- Je vous promets de ne pas vous décevoir.

- C'est pas moi que tu ne dois pas décevoire, Sophia. C'est toi-même.

Je m'inclinai encore une fois ; Kaméhouse... Le rêve de tous les élèves de maître Krillin !

À notre retour, C-18 annonça que tout était prêt. Ainsi, nous fûmes tous invités à nous asseoire à nos places respectives tandis que le maître déclarait devant tout le monde :

- Mes amis, voici le moment que plusieurs attendaient avec impatience. Laissez-moi l'honneur de vous présenter celui qui fut déclaré « champion suprême des arts martiaux, Monsieur Songoku !

Tout le monde se mit à applaudire avec frénésie tandis que le champion se présentait à nous. Songoku était plus petit de hauteur que je ne l'avais imaginé, quoi que la hauteur de ses cheveux en bataille lui donnait un certain panache. Son regard était franc, nullement nerveux, le sourire qu'il nous adressait était aussi bienvaillant que celui de notre maître. Il nous salua, passant son regard sur chacun d'entre nous, avant de se mettre à parler :

- La pratique des arts martiaux est une discipline qui demande énormément de volonté. Si vous êtes ici, c'est qu'un pas a été fait en cette direction. Il n,en tient qu'à vous de développer votre force, votre endurance et votre cœur. Je mentionne le cœur ici, car tout passe par là. Votre maître m'a demandé de remettre certaines mentions ; c'est pour moi un honneur que de vous encourager à suivre notre voie ! Je commencerai ici par une mention à monsieur Jason Desilses, pour sa tenacité. Monsieur Desilses est ici depuis la première année du camp, se mérite donc qu'on souligne sa participation.

Quelques applaudissements se firent entendre. Logan fut ensuite souligné pour sa sagesse, un autre pour le meilleur coup de pied. À Remy, on décerna la mention de l'élève le plus social du camps, sans surprise ! Et finalement :

- Pour avoir sût accomplir l'une des toutes premières leçons du camps, mademoiselle Sophia Blackwing a prouvé que la meilleure arme d'un guerrier est l'évolution de soi, le travail sur soi-même. Bravo mademoiselle !

Je me sentis tout à coup rapetisser à une vitesse vertigineuse ; j'avais une mention ? Je n'y avais même jamais reprensé depuis mon arrivé… Mais bon, j'eus un sourire modeste en inclinant la tête sous ces paroles tandis que Remy me disait :

- C'est bien mérité !

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

En mettant ma dernière valise dans la voiture conduite par l'un de nos serviteurs du manoir, mon cœur se serra : si j'avais pûs supplier maître Krillin de rester, je l'aurais fais. Le major d'homme referma le coffre arrière avec bien trop de manières à mon présent goût, et me déclara :

- Monsieur votre père est toujours en voyage, mademoiselle, mais vous envoie ses plus sincères salutations.

- Je vous remercie, Ashton. Répondis-je avec la plus grande neutralité.

- Votre mère quant à elle attend votre retour avec impatience. Vous avez reçu votre lettre de Poudlard ; dès demain, elle et vous verrez à ce que tout les items mentionnés dans la liste soient acquis.

- C'est bien.

Je me retournai vers le camps ; sur le seuil de la porte, maître Krillin et C-18 me fixaient avec un sourire, comme s'ils devinaient que je retournais chez-moi en marche arrière. Ils s'avancèrent et nous nous saluâmes comme il convenait avant que mon maître de dise à Ashton :

- Monsieur, vous pourrez dire aux maîtres de la maison que leur enfant est une surdouée et qu'elle nous a tous bien impressionnée. Leur fille a un avenir brillant.

- Je ne manquerai pas de faire vos commentaires à monsieur et madame Blackwing, monsieur Krillin.

- Continue ton entraînement. Me dit C-18. Ça vaut vraiment la peine.

- Je n'y manquerai pas.

Le major d'homme ouvrit alors la porte de la voiture, et ce fut avec bien des regrets que je pris place sur la banquette arrière.

Le voyage se passa avec la radio moldue pour briser le silence. Je regardais le paysage qui défilait devant les yeux avec une certaine indifférence et avec un silence complet. Ashton alla rendre la voiture à une compagnie de location moldue et prit mes bagages sur ses épaules en marchant dans le champ derrière la bâtisse. Je le suivis en sachant pertinement qu'au bout de ce champs, il devait se trouver un Porte-Au-Loin. Tout en marchant, il me demanda :

- Sincèrement, mademoiselle, puis-je vous poser une question ?

- Allez-y, Ashton.

- Comment avez-vous trouvé votre séjour (souffle) auprès de ces moldus ?

- C'était bien, vraiment. Ils maîtrisent parfaitement leurs corps et ont de la spiritualité.

- (Souffle) Vraiment ? Je vous avoue que j'étais un peu inquiet (souffle).

Son affirmation me toucha ; j'eu un petit sourire sympathique à ses mots tandis que j'étendais le bras pour prendre une valise qui lui glissait du dos. Aussitôt, il voulut s'objecter. Son visage changea d'expression quand il me vit la soulever avec une facilité enfantine. En lui faisant face, je lançai un peu la valise en l'air pour la rattraper avec agilité.

- Je vous promets que tout ce que nous apprend le camps du Dragon vaut vraiment la peine, Ashton. Allez, avancez.

- Je le dépaçai tandis qu'il avait la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux ronds de stupeur. Il me déclara, allégé d'à peu près 20 lbs :

- C'est prodigieux ! Mais mademoiselle, évitez de faire cela devant monsieur votre père…

- Je me doute bien qu'il va dire que ce n'est pas digne d'une sorcièe de soulever de lourdes charges, même si c'est lui qui voulait que je suive cet entraînement.

- Madame votre mère a trouvée la maison bien vide sans vous. Qui plus est, je ne veux pas vous alarmer, mais je crois qu'il est mieux que je vous y préparre tout de suite…

Je fronçai les sourcils en déposant la valise à côté d'une vieille botte de cuir déposée sur un tronc d'arbre.

- Quoi donc ?

- Elle…(souffle) est allé passer des tests à Ste-Mangouste pour (souffle) une vilaine toux. Elle ne m'a pas révélé les conclusions des soigneurs mais (souffle en déposant son fardeau auprès du mien) il nous faudra je crois, prendre bien soin de madame votre mère.

- D'accords… Nous y veillerons.

Je ne prenais pas cette nouvelle à la légère, sans toutefois avoir une réaction trop émotive. Ashton cependant sembla remarquer quelque chose mais préfera sourire gentillement en me disant simplement :

- C'est bon de vous voir, mademoiselle Blackwing.

- Merci… C'est réciproque !

Sur ce, d'un geste entendu, nous touchâmes tout les deux en même temps à la vieille botte. Je sentis un frisson au niveau du plexus solaire et la pression changea. Je pensai avec joie : « Un jour, je n'aurai plus besoin de Porte-Au-Loin ! »

Quelques instants plus tard, nous étions devant notre manoir. Sous le soleil d'après-midi, la texture de la bâtisse semblait de feu. Je me souvins que plus petite, j'aimais m'asseoire devant et attendre le couché de soleil pour voir ces reflets. Je n'eus pas le temps de m,arrêter très longtemps à ces réflexion que déjà Emilra sortait pour prendre mes affaires. Émilra est notre elfe de maison : petite, motivée, il lui arrivait de jouer avec moi de temps à autre, à l'époque où jouer était encore une option. Je devais avoir 5 ans lorsque père avait déclaré qu'il n'était pas digne pour moi de jouer avec une elfe de maison, donc il m'avait fait fréquenter Draco Malefoy. Au lieu de jouer avec lui, Crabbe et Goyle, j'avais juger plus intéressant de ne plus jouer du tout.

Notre elfe est très petite, très frêle mais est capable de bien des travaux. Mère n'aimait pas la voire vêtue de « restants ». Ce fut l'une des seules fois où nous avons été complice, elle et moi : l'hiver était cruel sur la peau. Comme le je ne suis pas sa maîtresse directe, mère m'avait dit « Il serait bien qu'Emilra ait des vêtements plus chaud, n'est-ce pas ? ». C'est ainsi que j'avais donné à l'elfe des vêtements plus chauds. Elle avait pleuré pendant deux semaines en me voyant et allait même jusqu'à se mettre à genoux devant moi. Cela n'était pas sans créer un certain malaise en moi ; je n'ai jamais aimé voire les gens à genoux. Ce à quoi mon père répliquerait « Ce n'est justement pas une personne, c'est une elfe de maison. »

- Mademoiselle Sophia ! C'est un plaisir de vous revoir à la maison ! Je vous préparre une tasse de thé au lait avec un sucre et 3 biscuits pour patienter au repas ?

J'eus un sourire devant les manières d'Emilra qui soulevait mes valises grâce à ses dons en répondant :

- Ce serait bien, merci.

- Votre chambre est intacte, mademoiselle ! Madame votre mère est dans la bibliothèque…

Je perdis la suite de sa phrase en regardant vers la forêt qui entourait le manoir ; une volée d'oiseau s'était envolée dans le crépuscule et cela me rapela mon ascension de l'arbre. L'envie de leur raconter mes exploîts, pour peu que s'en soit, me prit. C'était bien typique de mon âge en fait, mais je me souvins qu'il ne s'agissait pas là d'un comportement « normal » de ma famille. Ashton suivit mon regard vers le ciel ; je m'étais arrêté dans ma marche et une immense tristesse me prenait.

- Mademoiselle, tout va bien ?

- Oui, ça va. Avez-vous déjà grimpé à un arbre, Ashton ?

- Oh cela va de soi ! Quand j'étais plus jeune, plus habile…

Cela m'étonna, et je souris en imaginant un « mini-Ashton » qui montait à un arbre. Une fois à l'intérieure, le hall d'entré me salua de toute sa froideur. Un escalier donnant sur le deuxième étage accueillait les gens à leurs arrivé. À droite, c'était le living room qui donnait ensuite sur la salle à dîner. À gauche, une porte close quasiment tout le temps donnait accès sur la cuisine d'Emilra. J'attendis un peu, espérant je-ne-sais quoi, puis j'enlevai mes souliers avant de monter à la bibliothèque. J'ouvris la porte doucement pour apercevoir mère assise à une table ronde, un livre sous les yeux. Cette image était banale et ritualiste pour moi : tout ces livres lui appartenaient sans exeption.

Quand je m'approchai, elle leva les yeux vers moi ; un regard fatigué et un teint pâle furent ce que je remarquai d'abords. Puis, elle eut un faible sourire, comme si elle fut exténuée. Elle me détailla des pieds à la tête et un hochement de tête en disant :

- Une posture plus droite, une certaine perte de poids, un teint plus foncé, un regard plus doux… Et je suis certaine que tu caches des muscles sous cette chemise impeccable. Tu as aimé ton apprentissage, ma fille ?

- J'ai adoré.

- Ton maître m'a écrit à quelques reprises pendant son séjour. Dit-elle en refermant son livre et en s'adossant à sa chaise. Je suis fière de tout ce que tu as sûs démontrer.

- Merci mère.

- Tu veux y retourner l'an prochain ?

Mon cœur ratta un battement :

- Bien sûre.

- Parfait, je veillerai à ce qu'il en soit ainsi à chaque été.

- Merci mère. Répondis-je en souriant, ce qui sembla lui faire un certain bien.

- Va prendre ton thé, veux-tu ? Nous ne voulons pas faire travailler Emilra inutilement, n'est-ce pas ?

- Bien mère.

Sur ce je m'inclinai et sortis de la pièce. Quelques minutes plus tard, j'étais dans ma chambre où une tasse de thé fumante m'attendait, ainsi que 3 biscuits. Je m'assise près la fenêtre en remarquant qu'il n'était pas dans mes habitudes de m'arrêter à ces petites intentions. Je prenais tout pour acquis, et cela était une erreur. J'avais bien vue que je n'avais aucune habitude au Camps du Dragon, et cela me faisait réaliser d'un seul coup ce que je possédais au manoir.

Sous la secoupe, je remarquai également un parchemin. Je le dépliai. Aussitôt je souris : c'était un dessin d'Emilra qui était sencé me représenter, ainsi qu'Ashton, père et mère autour de la maison, avec l'inscription maladroite « Home Sweet Home ». Ce fut plus fort que moi : je me mise à rire en le fixant. Ça me touchait plus profondément que jamais, et Dieu sait que cela me faisait tellement de bien ! Je repliai le dessin et le plaçai dans une valise que j'amènerais plus tard à Poudlard.

Plus tard, je dînai en compagnie de mère sous le regard silencieux d'Ashton et servie par Emilra à laquelle je ne manquai pas de sourire pour lui dire « merci ». La petite elfe semblait plus qu'heureuse de ma réaction, et mon retour me sembla moins sombre.

Mère me demanda de lui raconter mon séjour.

- Sans mensonge. Ajouta-t-elle.

J'obtempérai calmement. Quand je racontai que j'avais escaladé un arbre pour trouver une médaille, Ashton eut l'ombre d'un sourire en comprenant ce qui m'avait poussé à lui poser cette question. J'ajoutai comme preuve à l'appuie la médaille que j'avais trouvé en hauteur, la portant toujours autour du cou. Lorsqu'elle la vit, mère eut un sourire fier :

- Je suis heureuse. Tu sembles avoir énormément évoluée à ce Camps. Au début, je n'étais pas d'accords : je regrette de m'y être opposée. Bravo ma fille.

Ces paroles me firent sourire chaleureusement à mère. Je penchai ensuite la tête sur mon assiette en me demandant pourquoi j'étais tant persuadée que ce manoir était froid comme la glace. Ce n'était pas du tout le cas en ce moment. Peut-être que ce problème ne venait que de moi après tout… Sans être la chaleure incarnée, j'étais confortable.

- Demain, il te faudra te rendre sur le Chemin de Travers. Si cela ne te dérange pas, j'ai demandé à Lucius de t'y mener en même temps que Draco.

Oh… soudainement, je ne fus plus si heureuse que ça de mon retour à la maison… Mais je remarquai une seconde fois le teint pâle de mère et je compris les raisons qui la poussaient à agir ainsi.

- Sans vouloir m'opposer à votre décision, ne serait-il pas possible de m'y rendre avec Aston, mère ?

- J'y ai songé, mais je t'assure que j,aurai vraiment besoin d'Ashton demain. Redoutes-tu Draco à ce point, ma fille ?

- Je ne l'ai jamais redouté. Il me dégoûte, tout simplement.

Ma réplique la fit rigoler un peu, de même qu'Ashton, mais je m'empressai d'ajouter :

- N'ayez crainte, je ferai de mon possible pour ne pas l'effrayer outre-mesure, et je ne lui parlerai pas du Camps du Dragon.

- C'est mieux ainsi, ma fille.

J'approuvai d'un signe de tête ; s'il fallait que le blondinet apprenne que j'ai été en contacte avec des moldus, ma réputation à Poudlard serait fait.

Le lendemain, j'étais levée avant même Emilra. Mon lit fait avec soin, je me dépêchai de soritr dehors. Le frisson qui parcourru mon dos fut agréable. Vêtue de mon ensemble d'entraînement, j'entrepris de courir un moment à un rythme régulier. Connaissant la forêt des alentours comme le fond de ma poche, je pris un petit sentier qui menait à une plaine après environ 20 minutes de marche à pied. Une fois sur place, je me mise à faire des mouvements de base dans l'herbe, tout mes sens en éveil. Je m'entraînai ainsi pendant presque heure tandis que le soleil prenait en hauteur.

Je repris ensuite le sentier qui menait jusqu'au manoir en faisant un sprint, mais l'énergie dans mes jambes refusait de me quitter. J'êus l'idée de sauter sur le bord de la rambarde qui protégeait le balcon, ce que je fis sans aucune difficulté. Les pieds placés de sorte à garder mon équilibre, je me redressai de toute ma grandeur sur la rambarde et me mise à marcher dessus d'un pas léger et sans aucune difficulté encore. Je fis ensuite un bond de l'autre côté et attéris légèrement en faisant encore des mouvements de corps à corps rageusement dans le vide : j'avais le goût de me dépenser tout à fait, et dirait-on que plus je m,entraînais, plus je voulais me dépenser. Une idée me vint encore : je refis un bond sur la rembarde, en refis un autre pour attérir sur le toît, puis je m'agrippai à une gouttière pour me rendre tout à fait au sommet du manoir. Une fois sur le point le plus haut, mes jambes se mirent à trembler sous les efforts et je m'assise, heureuse d'avoir enfin trouvé ma limite. Je me mise à méditer tranquillement, éveillant mes sens. Je devinai ainsi mère dans sa chambre. Son ki était faible, et je sentais une masse noire sur elle. Cela m'inquiéta un peu, mais j'avais confiance en l'hôpital Sainte-Mangouste. Ils trouveraient ce qu'elle a et la guérriraient, j'en étais certaine.

Dans les couloirs près de ma chambre, je devinai Ashton qui me semblait étonné, sans doute de ne pas me trouver dans ma chambre. Puis dans les cuisine Emilra qui travaillait fort pour me faire à déjeuner. Je la savais parfaitement heureuse et détendue.

Après une demi-heure de méditation (et une demi-heure à rigoler dans mon fort intérieur de savoir Ashton qui me cherchait partout), je descendis légèrement du toît pour gagner l'intérieure du manoir. En me voyant, décoiffée, vêtue de mon habit d'entraînement, Ashton comprit et se rassura :

- Ah. Mademoiselle désire-t-elle se nettoyer avant qu'on lui amène son petit déjeuner ?

- Oui, je vous pris. Ce ne sera pas long.

Sur ce, je gagnai ma chambre et me préparrer. J'étais en forme, et heureuse. Même la perspective de voir les Malefoy ne pouvait me démoraliser.

Je m'habillai d'une robe somme toute normale, les cheveux réunnit en queue de cheval. Après avoir manger à ma faim, Lucius Malefoy arriva avec son rejeton. Dès qu'il avait posé son regard gris sur moi, Draco parrut un peu incertain, comme s'il avait remarqué un quelconque changement sur moi. Mais son père se contenta de saluer ma mère avec son sourire charmeur et ses belles paroles. Il promit de faire attention à ma personne, certifia que j'étais entre bonnes mains tandis que je promettais silencieusement à ma mère d'un regard entendu de ne pas détruire Draco.

Moins d'une heure plus tard, dans un silence complet, nous arrivâmes sur le Chemin de Traverse. La rue était raisonnablement occupée par les passants, pour la plupart le nez collé aux vitrines. Ma bourse était bien pleine et je n'aurais aucune difficulté à acheter tout ce que la liste scolaire me demandait, et même plus encore. Monsieur Malefoy s'arrêta devant une boutique ancienne : Olivander, fabriquant de baguettes depuis 360 avant Jésus-Christ. Il déclara :

- C'est ici que je vous laisse, j'ai un rendez-vous très important à ne pas manquer pour les deux prochaines heures. Prenez votre temps, nous avons toute la journée. Et interdiction d'aller sur le chemin des Embrumes sans moi, c'est clair ?

Après avoir laissé une bourse plutôt bien remplie à son fils, il s'éloigna. Entre bonnes mains, hein ? Plutôt comique, monsieur Malefoy ! Draco haussa les épaules et entra dans la boutique. Je lui emboîtai le pas : la boutique était pleine de baguettes , et le petit homme (sans doute Olivander) vint à notre rencontre en nous étudiant du regard. Il déclara à Draco :

- Le fils de Malefoy sénior. Assoyez-vous, monsieur Malefoy, nous allons commencer tout de suite.

Sur ce, il se mit à prendre les mesure du blond jeune homme et ne lui fit essayer que 2 baguettes : la seconde était la bonne. Je ne retenu pas de quoi elle était faite, faute de prêter une véritable attention à Draco, puis le gérant de la boutique se tourna vers moi :

- La fille des Blackwing. Mademoiselle, veuillez vous asseoire à votre tour.

- Je t'attends à côté. Me lança Draco en sortant de la boutique. J'ai vue un Nimbus 2000.

Je lui lançai un regard entendu tandis que monsieur Ollivander prenait la mesure de mon bras. Il déclara :

- Plutôt musclée pour une fille de votre âge.

- Merci. Fut ma seule réaction, ainsi qu'un sourire amusé.

La première baguette me sauta littéralement des mains, comme si elle eût peur de moi. Abassourdis, je vis le visage du vendeur s'allonger tandis qu'il déclarait :

J'espère que vous avez un peu de temps, mademoiselle…

- J'ai tout le temps qu'il faudra.

La seconde sembla se tortiller pour me fuir, la troisième pâlie, la quatrième vomit une espèce de poussière d'étoile… J'étais soudainement gênée, l'une des rares fois de ma vie. Je me mordais la lèvre inférieure pour retenir un rire d'embarrâs tandis que monsieur Ollivander ne démordait pas : il trouverait une baguette à ma taille !

Après la trentième, qui s'était mise à hurler, je demandai :

- Est-ce parce que je ne serais pas une sorcière ?

- Bien sûre que non, quelle question! Allons dans les baguettes moins conventionnelles, voulez-vous ?

Il sortit un coffret gris pas très long et déclara :

- 15.1 centimètres, ma seule baguette faite d'Aubépine. Je vous jure qu'elle ne fut pas facile à faire. Ventricule de Magyard. Essayez ça…

Aussitôt dans ma main, je sentis une chaleure intense et elle se mit à faire des étincelles. Le vendeur se frotta les mains avec un sourire satisfait en ajoutant :

- Habituellement, je ne travail pas l'Aubépine, c'est le bois des morts. Et les branches sont trop fines, trop souples et venimeuses par endroit. Celle-ci fut faite dans mes temps libres comme travail artisanal. Je ne sais trop quel genre de résultat vous en retiendrez, mademoiselle, mais semble-t-il qu'elle vous ait choisit.

J'eus une moue d'approbation : une baguette « spéciale », hein ? Ça ne me dérangeait pas vraiment. Je payai le monsieur, qui me fit un bon prix puisqu'il ne sagissait pas d'une baguette conventionnelle, puis sortis retrouver Malefoy qui m'attendais encore devant la vitrine où flottait le Nimbus 2000.

- Il t'a trouvé quelque chose ?

- Oui, oui… Tu n'avais pas déjà 3 balais à toi ?

- Ouais, mais c'est le nouveau modèle. Je vais tenter de pousser mon père par ici tout à l'heure.

- Je vais aller chercher mes uniformes.

- Je te suis dans 2 minutes.

Je vis plus loin pourquoi : Crabbe était là avec son père. Draco se dirigeait vers eux tandis que j,entrais dans la boutique de vêtements. L'année scolaire promettait…

Lorsque je rentrai chez-moi, ce fut les bras pleins de colis. Je ne m'étais pas trouvé de compagnon animal, et j'étais entrain de me dire que de toute façon, je ne voulais pas d'une bestiole à entretenir. Lorsque je montrai ma baguette à mère, celle-ci eut une expression surprise mais n'ajouta rien.

** Note de l'auteure :

Mon premier review, merci ! Pour ce qui est de l'évolution de l'histoire, bien sûre, il sera intéressant de voir un peu jusque où se rendra Sophia dans l'une ou l'autre des lignes qui s'offrent à elle.

Je fais mon mea culpa en ce qui concerne Emilra : c'était un bug très simple de mon cerveau qui a douté (je suis entrain de me refaire tous les livres de JKR pour éviter ce genre d'erreur).**


	6. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Le temps passa très rapidement à la maison : pendant ces quelques semaines, mère se rendit assez souvent à Sainte-Mangouste sans jamais me révéler quoi que ce soit. Son état n'empirait pas, mais me donnait du souci. Père n'était toujours pas rentré ; ce qui m'aurait rassurée. Par chance, Emilra et Ashton veilleraient sur elle en mon absence.

Donc, après un mois à m'entraîner, à regarder un peu mes livres et à tenter de démystifier un peu ce qui m'attendait, Ashton m'accompagna à la gare de King's Cross, bondée de monde en cette avant-midi. Notre majordome poussait mon chariot, malgré le regard empreint de maintes protestations que j'avais pu lui livrer, et me montra la barrière entre les voies 9 et 10. Il était déjà 10h25 AM et je ne voulais surtout pas laisser une barrière immatérielle me bloquer le passage, quitte à la réduire en cendre. C'est donc d'un pas décidé que j'avançai vers la barrière et que je la traversai sans difficultés. Quelques secondes plus tard, Ashton me suivait avec mon chariot.

La rouge-locomotive nommée Poudlard Expresse semblait dormir sur ses rails, attendant les élèves qu'elle conduirait jusqu'au collège. Je remarquai quelques familles ci et là, souvent des parents qui donnaient quelques dernières explications ou conseils à leurs progénitures. En m'avançant, je reluquai du coin de l'œil Goyle qui parlait avec son père. Ses mains géantes se balançant le long de son corps m'indiquèrent qu'il était énormément stressé, et ses regards furtifs à gauche et à droite démontrèrent qu'il attendait quelqu'un, sans doute Malefoy et Crabbe. J'eus un petit pincement au cœur en pensant à Logan et à Remy, qui eux devaient se rendre à leurs collèges respectifs, presque en même temps que moi. Tout à coup, je me sentis bien seule…

Aston me sortit de ma rêverie alors qu'il se faisait un tour de rein en embarquant mes bagages dans le train. Je dis à la blague :

- Vous devriez venir avec moi l'été prochain : je vous jure que vous retrouveriez l'énergie de vos 20 ans.

- Sottises ! Il ne s'agit pas de vieillesse, mais de sagesse, jeune demoiselle.

- Alors votre dos est donc très sage, si je comprends bien ?

Il rigola un peu mais ne voulut jamais que je l'aide à accomplir sa tâche. Je crois que cela aurait blessé sa propre estime personnelle. Lorsqu'il eût terminé, il me fit face avec un air solennel sur le visage :

- Je n'aurai pas le loisir de vous revoir avant un an. Monsieur votre père tenait à vous faire savoir à quel point il est fier de vous, mademoiselle. Soyez très prudente lors de votre séjour à Poudlard et gardez vos distances avec ce que l'on pourrait nommer « la racaille ».

- C'est juré, Ashton. Vous allez me manquer.

Mes derniers mots semblèrent le toucher profondément. Il allait ajouter quelque chose lorsque nous fûmes interrompu par un garçon de mon âge, très rond et l'air désemparé. Derrière lui, une vieille dame disait : « Il ne doit pas être bien loin, Neville… » tandis qu'il nous demandait, l'air angoissé :

- Pardonnez-moi, vous n'auriez pas vue mon crapaud ?

Un silence de plomb s'installa, de même qu'une migraine en ma tête. J'allais donc côtoyer ce genre d'individu…

Ashton répondit avant moi :

- Vous m'en voyez attristé, jeune monsieur, mais non. Je vous souhaite cependant la meilleure des chances.

- Ah… merci.

Puis il passa son chemin en regardant sous la locomotive en appelant « Trevor ? ». La bouche mi-ouverte, les sourcils froncés, ma mimique amusa le majordome qui me dit :

- Allons, tous ne seront pas enfantins. Il y aura des élèves plus vieux et plus matures ! Gardez espoir, mademoiselle.

- J'essaye, Ashton, j'essaye… dis-je sans changer de moue. Donc si je survis, nous nous reverrons l'an prochain à l'été.

- Faîtes un bon voyage, mademoiselle.

Sur ce, je montais dans la locomotive et me trouvai un compartiment seule sans personne. Adossée au banc, je vis une dernière fois Ashton qui me fit un signe de la tête avant de s'en aller d'un pas léger. Je poussai un soupir sombre et m'assis en tailleur. Quelques minutes plus tard, tandis que je me faisais un devoir d'ouvrir le livre de Miranda Fauconette, la porte de mon compartiment s'ouvrit sur une jeune fille dont la tignasse était plutôt… spéciale… Elle me demanda très poliment :

- Salut ! Est-ce que je peux m'asseoir ?

- Bien sûr, sans problèmes.

Et voici mon esprit qui s'emballe : ma première interaction avec une fille de mon âge. Allait-elle me parler de maquillage ? Ou des garçons ? Ou pire encore : de ses premières règles ? Mais la nouvelle venue baissa plutôt ses yeux sur mon livre et déclara :

- Ah ! Tu étudiais « Le livre des sorts et enchantements niveau 1 » ?

- En fait je passais le temps, je l'ai déjà lu.

Mon affirmation sembla la rassurer bizarrement. Elle se présenta :

- Je m'appelle Hermione Granger.

- Sophia Blackwing. Répondis-je en lui serrant la main. Tu es en première année aussi ?

- Oui ! Si tu savais comme j'ai hâte d'être à Poudlard ! J'ai lus déjà un tas de trucs au sujet de notre école.

- Ah oui ? Donc tu dois te sentir bien prête.

- Non en fait… (sur un ton plus bas) je suis morte de peur !

- Je comprends. Tu viens d'une famille de sorciers ?

- Non : mes deux parents sont moldus.

- Cool !

Cette réplique m'avait échappée des lèvres : voici donc une jeune fille, certes, très parlante, mais qui venait d'un milieu qui ne manquait pas de m'intéresser. C'est donc ainsi que nous bavardâmes sympathiquement, jusqu' à ce que la locomotive se mette en marche et que la porte du compartiment s'ouvre une seconde fois, cette fois sur le gamin à crapaud :

- Pardon, vous avez toujours pas vue Trevor, hein ?

- Trevor ?

- Son crapaud. Répondis-je à Hermione. T'inquiète pas : si je le vois, je le garde pour te le rendre, ça te va ?

- Merci... Moi c'est Neville.

Je lui serrai la main, de même qu'Hermione qui se leva :

- J'ai envie de me dégourdir les jambes un peu : je vais à la chasse au crapaud ! Tu viens avec nous Sophia ?

- Huh… non. Je vais rester à lire un peu. On se revoit plus tard ?

- Parfait !

Sur ce, elle sortit avec Neville. Lorsque la porte se referma derrière eux, je repris ma position initiale. Je n'ouvris pas mon livre, ni même les yeux. Je me concentrai sur le compartiment et me mise plutôt à méditer. Bien sûre, je me sentais angoissée, comme n'importe quel jeune de mon âge à l'idée d'entrer dans un nouveau collège, mais je réussis à garder mon calme à force de me concentrer.

Après une heure de calme revint Hermione, seule. Elle déclara :

- Je crois que c'est peine perdue : je suis certaine que son crapaud est resté à Londres.

- C'est dommage pour lui. Dis-je en reprenant une position normale.

- Tu faisais quoi ?

- Je méditais.

- Pour chasser le stress, hein ? Je connais ça : maman pratique le yoga. Tu viens d'une famille de sorciers, pas vrai ?

- Oui. Déclarais-je avec un peu de méfiance : je me doutais des prochaines questions.

- J'imagine que tu dois savoir un peu dans quelle maison tu seras envoyée ? Moi, j'aimerais être une Gryffondor !

- Alors je te le souhaite. Personnellement, je ne sais pas où je serai… Poufsouffle ?

- Poufsouffle ? Tes parents sont issus de cette maison ?

- Non : ils étaient Serpentards.

Sembla-t-il que la demoiselle tenta de trouver le lien entre Serpentard et Pousouffle. Je lui répondis avant que sa tête ne surchauffe :

- Père se fiche éperdument de la maison à laquelle je serai envoyée. À ses yeux, ce sont des chamailles d'enfants, animée par la direction de l'école pour rendre les cours amusants et compétitifs. Je suis de son avis : c'est pour intégrer comme il faut les nouveaux avec une bande obligatoire. Quoique certains sorciers seraient resté à ce stade d'évolution et aujourd'hui encore s'identifient à une maison de Poudlard. Ils refusent de vieillir.

- Wouah… Mes parents pensent comme ça !

Cette réflexion me fit énormément plaisir :

- Aimes-tu les arts martiaux ? tentais-je pour voir jusqu'où allaient nos affinités.

- Le karaté et tout ça ? Bof… Mes parents m'ont fait suivre quelques courts d'auto-défense, mais j'étais très jeune à cette époque, je ne m'en souviens presque plus. Je n'ai pas particulièrement aimé, je n'aime pas la violence.

- Je vois.

La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit, cette fois sur une dame possédant un chariot rempli de confiseries.

- Vous désirez quelque chose, mesdemoiselles ?

- Non merci pour moi. Remercia Hermione. Mes parents sont dentistes, ils ne me le pardonneraient pas !

- Pareil pour moi. Merci madame !

Sur ce, la dame passa son chemin.

- Qu'est-ce que « dentiste » ? demandais-je.

- C'est une profession moldue : ils veillent aux dents des gens, à ce qu'elles restent blanches et droites toute leur vie.

- Et ça a un lien avec les friandises ?

Il y eût tout un vacarme à l'extérieur, comme si un petit groupe passait en trombe devant notre porte. Par réflexe, j'ouvris la porte pour apercevoir mon trio pas-préféré (Malefoy, Crabbe et Goyle) qui semblait fichtrement en colère. Goyle serrait sa main entre ses cuisses, le visage déformé par un rictus de douleur, tandis que Malefoy rageait :

- Putain de rat de mes deux ! Foutus rouquins !

- On se calme messieurs. Intimais-je. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Je remarquai du coin de l'œil Hermione qui semblait déjà être sur une piste car elle fit immédiatement volte-face et se dirigea vers un autre compartiment tandis que Goyle se mettait à pleurer. Ce n'était pas une crise d'enfant gâté, mais bien de l'humiliation qui lui passait sur le visage. Aucun ne me répondis, donc je désignai le « blessé » du menton en demandant doucement :

- Goyle, montre-moi ta main.

Lorsque je vis la morsure sur son doigt, je compris mieux : les dents avaient percés la peau, et pour je-ne-sais-qu'elle raison, semblait-il que cette bataille avait dégénérée puisque les traces étaient vraiment profondes. Draco finit par me dire :

- C'est cet abrutti de Weasley ! Son putain de rat a attaqué Goyle sans aucune raison !

- Sans aucune raison, hein ? Vous criiez près de lui ? Aviez-vous l'air menaçant ?

- Non ! s'objecta-t-il tandis que je faisais une petite pression sur la main pour arrêter le saignement qui, de toute façon, se serait arrêté de lui-même. Harry Potter était là, on voulait juste faire connaissance…

- Ça a fonctionné, hein ? déclarais-je en nouant mon mouchoir autour du doigt blessé. Maintenant, va nettoyer ça sous l'eau : tu es quand même chanceux dans ta malchance, l'ami. Il aurait pu te sectionner un nerf ou partir simplement avec un lambeau de chaire.

- T'as entendu ce que j'ai dis ? me cria presque Draco. Harry Potter est avec nous, cette année.

Je ne m'étais que plus ou moins arrêtée à sa phrase, c'est vrai. Comme tout le monde, j'avais entendu parler de Harry Potter à plusieurs reprises sans toutefois lui vouer une grande admiration. Ce genre de sujet était souvent évité à la maison pour dire vrai.

J'eus donc un mouvement positif de la tête pour signifier à Draco que je l'avais entendu et compris en ajoutant :

- Et tu sais quoi ? J'ai tendance à m'en ficher.

- Bien sûr : tu es bien au-dessus de tout ça. Me dit-il presque comme un reproche.

Mais encore ; je hochai positivement la tête pour lui signifier qu'effectivement, j'étais bien au-dessus de tout ça. Le blond eût un grognement de mécontentement en disant à ses deux amis :

- Allez, venez vous deux, on fout le camp.

Les 2 obéirent, quoique Goyle tourna vers moi un regard de remerciement auquel je répondis par un sourire sympathique avant de retourner dans mon compartiment. Quelques instants plus tard, Hermione revenait, la mine sombre.

- Ça va ?

- Bof, les garçons de notre âge sont tout à fait immatures. Me répondit-elle.

- Je sais, t'inquiète. Tu as trouvé les coupables ?

- Oui. Je les ai croisés tout à l'heure ; ils tentaient de changer le dit-rat en canari ou truc du genre.

Je me mis à rigoler.

- Les enfants moldus que j'ai rencontré étaient plus matures. Certifiais-je.

- Tu as connu d'autres moldus ?

Trop parlé. Ou peut-être pas : je trouvais cette fille franchement sympathique, et si je devais me faire des amis, mieux valait les sélectionner. Celle-ci semblait bien, donc…

- Que ça reste entre nous, d'accord ? J'ai pratiqué des arts martiaux cette été avec des enfants moldus.

- Ah oui ! Et tu as aimé ça ?

- J'ai adoré.

Je fus coupée par une voix qui retentit dans tout le train :

- Nous arriverons à Poudlard dans 5 minutes. Veuillez laisser vos bagages dans les compartiments, ils seront acheminés séparément dans les locaux scolaires.

- Nous y voilà. Soupirais-je.

- Courage ! Je suis sûre que ça va bien aller !

En ouvrant la porte, nous tombâmes sur Neville, plus démoralisé que jamais. Il n'avait toujours pas retrouvé son copain, et cela semblait peser énormément sur ses épaules. Hermione lui mit une main sur l'épaule :

- T'inquiète pas, je suis sûre que tu vas le retrouver…

- Tu crois vraiment ?

J'étais sceptique à cette idée, quoi que je ne me voyais pas lui retourner le couteau dans plaie. J'approuvai donc d'un signe de tête en ajoutant ;

- Les animaux ont un excellent sens de l'orientation. Meilleur que le nôtre, d'après plusieurs personnes.

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui ! renchérit Hermione. Viens, on descend du train.

J'étais heureuse de gagner la terre ferme ! Sans être désagréable, prendre le train est un peu déstabilisant, surtout quand c'est la première fois. Dès que nos pieds eurent touché le sol, une grosse voix retentit :

- Les premières années, c'est par ici !

Surplombant tout le monde de… oh… au moins 3 têtes, un énorme bonhomme, donc le visage était presque entièrement couvert de sa barbe, nous faisait signe. Dur de le manquer.

Je sentis sans m'y attendre une main me retenir par le bras. Draco me demanda :

- Dis donc, on doit te parler.

Je consentis donc à prendre une chaloupe avec lui, Crabbe et Goyle en faisant signe à Hermione et Neville de prendre les devants. Mais avant de nous détacher tout à fait du train, je fis volte-face sous le regard surprit du blond. J'agrippais quelque chose en faisant la grimace ; c'était au pied d'une porte de sortie, et ça m'avait distraite.

Une fois dans les chaloupes, le château de Poudlard nous apparue de toute sa taille. Il était si beau, s'en était magique ! Mais dans ma contemplation, Draco se mit à me dire :

- Je me demandais si tu allais fréquenter longtemps les perdants.

- Je t'assures que Crabbe, Goyle et toi n'êtes pas des perdants, Draco. Au contraire : vous avez de l'espoir.

- Je parle de cette Sang-de-Bourbe avec qui t'as passé ton voyage.

Haussant un sourcil, je lui fis bien comprendre que je n'aimais pas ses paroles alors qu'il continuait :

- Je te souligne qu'elle vient d'une famille inconnue et que tu salis ton nom en la fréquentant comme tu le fais.

- On salit son nom en faisant des erreurs desq uelles ont n'apprend pas, Draco. Je ne suis pas de celles-là.

- Et le sang pur, tu en fais quoi ?

Sa question me laissa songeuse pendant quelques instants ; c'était tout à fait le genre de discussion que je redoutais. Et pour cause : cela allait m'attirer des ennuis. Non pas que Malefoy me fasse peur, mais j'aurais et de loin appréciée une année scolaire tranquille. Je répondis donc :

- Le sang qui coule, que ce soit le tien, le sien ou le mien, reste rouge et a la même odeur. Toi, ce qui te chicotte, c'est les noms de famille.

- Parce que tu t'en fiches ?

Je poussai un soupir d'exaspération : comment père pouvait-il côtoyer Lucius Malefoy s'il inculquait des pensées aussi faibles en l'esprit de son enfant unique ? Du coin de l'œil, je vis Pansy qui écoutait très discrètement notre conversation. Je la savais amoureuse de Draco depuis notre plus jeune âge ; je savais aussi que si je jetais mon dévolu sur lui, elle aurait le cœur brisé mais n'oserait jamais se mettre dans mon chemin. De nous voir discuter à voix basse ainsi devait surement briser l'enchantement de ce moment, et cela me laissa un peu amère. Oh pauvre toi… L'amour a ses raisons dit-on, bonne chance Pansy.

- Draco je vais être très claire avec toi.

Sur ce, je l'enlignai sans ciller. Ce fut plutôt lui qui eu peine à soutenir mes yeux.

- J'ai rien à faire de ce qu'un enfant de onze ans pensera de moi, d'accord ? Présentement, tu ne vaux rien à mes yeux. Si tu dois me détester, alors vas-y, mais fais-le au moins avec un minimum de classe.

Il resta bouche-bée : ses yeux gris me dévisageaient, ahuris, tandis que nos barques touchaient terre. Je sautait de la chaloupe avec agilité, laissant derrière moi ce que j'avais trouvé dans la locomotive par mégarde. En m'approchant d'Hermione et de Neville, j'entendis la voix du grand monsieur demander fortement :

- Hé, toi là-bas, c'est à toi ce crapaud ?

- Trevor !

Sur ce, Neville courru jusqu'à la chaloupe tandis qu'Hermione me regardait avec un sourire en coin :

- C'est le jeune blond qui l'avait prit ? me demanda-t-elle.

- Non, c'est moi qui l'ai trouvé. Je l'ai juste (en souriant) oublié dans la chaloupe.

- Tu as vaguement l'air contrariée, ça va ?

- Oui, ça va. Tant que je fais les bons choix, tout se passe très bien.


	7. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

Dans notre petite foule, je finis par voir le nommé Weasley grâce à sa chevelure de feu. Tout de suite à côté de lui, un garçon à la chevelure noire et désordonnée. Des yeux verts, des lunettes ayant vu de meilleurs jours et le front caché de plusieurs mèches rebelles. Un blanc de mémoire me prit : était-ce au cœur ou à la tête que Voldemort avait visé ?

Ce qui était arrivé à Harry Potter était un sujet tabou lorsque mon père se trouvait à proximité. Emilra fut celle qui eut le loisir de tout me raconter du haut de mes sept ans alors que je la pressais discrètement de questions. Elle m'avait raconté « Autrefois, il y avait un sorcier méchant et noir d'âme qui a conquit ce monde. Il nous terrorisait tous et personne ne pouvait rien lui refuser. Monsieur votre père l'a combattu longtemps, mais tous croyaient qu'il siégeait à ses côtés. Puis, une nuit, sans raison apparente, il s'en prit à une jeune famille qui s'était dressée contre lui : les Potter. Il en tua les parents, mais jamais il n'eut raison du petit. C'est pourquoi le jeune Harry Potter est très respecté en votre monde, mademoiselle. » Bien sûr, je ne comprenais que très vaguement ce que tout cela impliquait : un bébé avait donc sauvé notre monde…

Songeuse, je le fixais sans remords, tentant de comprendre. Ma curiosité était piquée à vif, mon imagination s'emballant : s'il avait un ki hors du commun ? Un ki assez fort pour repousser un sort ? Maître Krillin m'a déjà dit que, en position de défense, l'être humain pouvait faire des prouesses. Était-ce là la réponse à ma question ? Je ne le saurais peut-être jamais, mais une chose était certaine : il serait dans l'intérêt de tous que ce Harry Potter ne fréquente pas Malefoy.

Nous montâmes un grand escalier sombre qui menait aux portes du château. Draco ne m'avait plus regardée et faisait comme si je n'existait pas, à mon grand soulagement. Le géant frappa trois coups qui auraient carrément détruit une maison normale. La porte s'ouvrit devant nous et nous entrâmes dans le hall de Poudlard. Le visage sévère d'une professeur nous accueilli ; le géant déclara :

- Professeur McGonagall, voici les premières années.

- Merci Hagrid.

Hagrid était donc son nom… Le géant s'inclina tandis que je détaillai la professeur. Elle avait selon moi l'attitude parfaite de quelqu'un de très grand : droite, sérieuse, calme et posée, Minerva McGonagall me fut tout de suite sympathique. Elle se mit à parler, à expliquer le « jeu » des quatre maisons auquel je ne m'intéressais pas. Mon attention fut plutôt portée vers la hauteur des plafonds : c'était parfait pour un entraînement d'intérieur.

Après nous avoir dit de soigner notre tenue, elle nous fît la suivre jusqu'à une pièce un peu étroite pour notre nombre et nous demanda de patienter. Hermione ajustait la cape de Neville alors que des fantômes s'approchaient. Des fantômes… C'était bien la première fois que j'en voyais. Celui d'un moine déclara « J'espère vous voir à Poufsouffle ». Personnellement, je me fichais un peu de l'endroit où je serais envoyée, tant que cette année finissait par passer…

Par la suite, la porte s'ouvrit et nous fûmes invités à suivre la professeure au travers une salle bondée de gens. Je vis les quatre rangées de tables bondées d'élèves plus âgés devant les tables des professeurs. Cela n'allait pas sans me rappeler le Camp du Dragon. J'eu un autre pincement au cœur.

Hermione raconta quelque chose, concernant le ciel peint au plafond. Je l'entendis à peine, reconnaissant quelqu'un à la table des professeurs. Albus Dumbledore était certes une figure connue de plusieurs, pour figurer dans les cartes que l'on gagne dans les chocogrenouilles. Une place était libre à sa droite, puis figurait un homme aux cheveux noirs et au nez aquilin. Ses yeux noirs étaient posés sur nous tous, mais un vague souvenir me vint à la mémoire : cet homme s'était déjà retrouvé dans notre bibliothèque, j'en étais certaine. Et l'impression de ce souvenir n'était vraiment pas bon.

Lorsque nous nous arrêtâmes devant les professeurs, faibles proies aux regards des autres élèves qui nous pointaient du doigt en chuchotant, je me concentrai sur l'épreuve que nous passerions bientôt. McGonagall approcha un tabouret et posa dessus avec un grand respect un chapeau presque moisi et vraiment pas rassurant. Était-ce vraiment une bouche qui se déchira sur le tissu qui avait vu de meilleurs jours, alors qu'une tentative ratée de chanson commençait ? Je lançai un regard incertain à Hermione tandis qu'enfin, la monstruosité se taisait. Les élèves applaudirent à tout rompre tandis que la professeure déroulait une liste et appelait Abbot Hannah. Le Chapeau s'écria : POUFSOUFFLE !

C'était tout ? Pas de tests d'aptitude ou de connaissance ? Je n'eus pas le temps de m'indigner plus que McGonagall appelait mon nom. « Blackwing, Sophia ». Mes lèvres se pincèrent et mes yeux se rétrécirent : une part de moi refusait nettement de s'abaisser à ce genre d'humiliation. Avais-je vraiment le choix ? Hermione me pressa un peu le bras pour m'inciter à avancer, ce que je fis d'un pas raide. Je m'assis sur le petit banc tandis que je sentais l'étoffe lourd du chapeau sur ma tête. Il y eût d'abord un certain silence, puis j'entendis sa voix dans ma tête :

- Oh bon sang. Que fais-tu ici si tu n'as pas le goût d'apprendre ?

- J'ai le goût d'apprendre. Protestais-je aussitôt.

- Mais il y a beaucoup d'orgueil en toi petite. Trop si je puis dire. Je crois sincèrement qu'une petite leçon d'humilité ne te ferait pas de tort, pas vrai ?

Je ne répondis pas, pesant ses paroles : trop d'orgueil ? Cela sema le doute un peu tandis qu'il cria :

- SERPENTARD !

La table des Serpentards éclata d'applaudissements tandis qu'une fulgurante déception me prenait au cœur ; pas vrai… Pas eux. N'importe où, mais pas les Serpentards…

Assommée, je remis le chapeau sur le banc avec un certain respect. J'avais l'impression de voir une mimique ironique se former sur le tissus : il savait que je ne voulais pas être envoyée là. Il me punissait de mon orgueil en m'envoyant passer sept années d'enfer à côtoyer Malefoy, Crabbe et Goyle qui seraient sans doute envoyés aussi dans cette maison.

Tandis que je marchais vers la table, toujours sérieuse et dédaigneuse de ces applaudissements pathétiques, l'envie de courir vers la porte de sortie et de m'enfuir vers le Camp du Dragon me prit. « Et pourquoi pas ? me dis-je. Ce serait facile… » En fait, pas tant que ça. Je m'assoyais alors que Bones Susan était envoyée à Poufsouffle. Une main se posa sur mon épaule pour me féliciter d'être là, je ne sais toujours pas qui car je m'en foutais royalement. « Je crois sincèrement qu'une petite leçon d'humilité ne te ferait pas de tort, pas vrai ? » Les paroles du chapeau me résonnaient encore aux oreilles ; j'avais jugé avant de connaître. C'était une erreur de débutant, et je le savais.

Crabbe vint s'asseoir à mes côtés, heureux d'être là, suivit de Goyle. Ce dernier déclara, sans mesquinerie :

- Ce sera comme dans le bon vieux temps !

Un regard vers Hermione qui était appelée : une fois assise sur le tabouret, elle me regarda à son tour. Elle fut envoyée presque immédiatement vers Gryffondor, à ma grande déception. J'étais heureuse pour elle, c'était ce qu'elle voulait, mais nous serions séparées par la rivalité des deux maisons. J'étais seule chez les Serpentards. Ma décision était prise : si j'étais condamnée à être une Serpentard, mieux valait fuir Poudlard dès la première occasion.

Malefoy se présenta à la table suite à sa nomination. Ses yeux froids me dévisagèrent pendant quelques secondes avant de se retourner vers ses deux amis. Le fameux Potter Harry fût envoyé à Gryffondor, tandis que Pansy venait nous rejoindre. Weasley Ron à Gryffondor et Zabini Blaise s'asseyait à notre table. Ce qui me frappa était que tout le monde semblait comblé du choix du chapeau, sauf moi.

Albus Dumbledore se leva, nous souhaita la bienvenue et dit quelque chose que je trouvai déprimant à l'extrême (soit les premiers mots qui lui passaient par la tête, foncièrement grossiers) et la nourriture apparue devant nous. Aussitôt, Crabbe et Goyle se servirent dans les pommes de terre en purée, Pansy dans les légumes et la viande. Pour ma part, j'étais si mal à l'aise que je ne sentais pas la faim. Je ne touchai absolument à rien jusqu'à ce que Goyle, semblant prendre à cœur ma santé, pousse un grognement et ne mette des boulette de viandes dans mon assiette en déclarant à voix basse :

- Tu vas passer les sept prochaines années avec nous, donc tu es mieux de prendre des forces.

Je demeurai sans voix suite à ce geste que je ne comprenais pas. De la bienveillance de sa part ? Avait-il apprécié mon mouchoir à ce point ? Je finis par me forcer à manger quelque chose, me souvenant que le corps avait besoin de nourriture pour fonctionner adéquatement.

Lorsque tous furent repus, le directeur se leva et se mit à nommer (avec un peu de sérieux cette fois) les règlements de l'école. Pas de magie dans les couloirs, selon la volonté du concierge Rusard, donc je trouvai le chat magnifique. Quelqu'un pouffa de rire dans le coin des Gryffondors lorsque Dumbledore déclara que nous ne devions pas aller dans la forêt interdite. Pour ma part, ma curiosité fut piquée et un certain intérêt me prit pour cette partie de l'école. Finalement, l'accès au couloir du deuxième étage de l'aile droite était formellement interdite, sauf si l'on était suicidaire. Parfait pour ma part. Encore une fois, quelqu'un à la table des Gryffondors pouffa. Finalement, je n'étais pas tombé sur la pire des maisons à première vue.

Notre préfet nous invita à le suivre jusqu'aux dortoirs : je fus foncièrement outrée de nous retrouver dans les donjons. Pas de soleil, pas d'air, j'allais étouffer ! Pourquoi pas en hauteur ? Comme si l'on voulut enterrer les Serpentards dans les recoins les plus sombres du château.

Les escaliers bougeants me donnèrent cependant quelques idées d'entraînement plutôt réjouissantes, mais ce détail me laissa mi-chaude mi-froide face aux courants d'air de nos chambres. Je ne me sentais vraiment pas à mon aise, et tandis que Pansy s'appliquait déjà à défaire ses valises, je regardait la pièce avec un soupir silencieux. La jeune fille me dit :

- C'est pas si mal ; on ne sera pas trop dépaysées !

- Parce que tu dors dans ton sous-sol chez-toi ? demandais-je de mauvaise foi.

- Bien sûre que non, mais on se connaît, toi et moi.

Un silence morne s'installa : que savait-elle de moi ? Et que savais-je d'elle ? Je ne pris pas la peine de défaire mes valises : je voulais partir au plus vite, donc je ne sortis que le stricte minimum tandis que ma « compagne » prenait place sous ses draps. Elle m'envoya un « Bonne nuit » très vague, signe qu'elle était épuisée. Pour ma part, je serrais et desserrais les poings en maugréant contre ma détestable attitude face au Choixpeau. Je finis par me coucher en fixant le plafond et en me disant que le sort était jeté, il suffisait maintenant d'en voir les résultats.

Le lendemain matin, sans surprise, j'étais la première debout. Puisque je ne connaissais pas encore très bien les lieux, je décidai de ne pas m'entraîner tout de suite et pris plutôt sur moi d'aller faire une reconnaissance des lieux. J'étais si heureuse de quitter les dortoirs… Je ne m'y plaisais pas du tout, même à tête reposée.

Ce fut plus fort que moi : je couru sur les longues distances, sautait un peu d'un escalier à l'autre, non sans quelques difficultés puisque je ne connaissais pas mon environnement, pour terminer dans un petit sprint sans efforts jusqu'à la grande salle : j'étais la seule éveillée, donc Poudlard m'appartenait.

Je sortis à l'extérieur du château, arpentant la circonférence de l'endroit ainsi que les quelques côtes. Pendant ma course, je fus satisfaite de la distance parcourue et du paysage qui s'offrait a moi : la forêt était sublime, et me rappelait un peu celle du Camp du Dragon. Cela me rassura et me fit reprendre mon pas vers l'intérieur du château avec une certaine sérénité. Redescendant aux donjons pour prendre une douche, je croisai le Baron Sanglant qui me salua d'un signe de la tête avant d'ajouter :

- L'avenir appartient à ceux qui se lèvent tôt ! C'est bien, jeune demoiselle !

Je le remerciais avant de donner le mot de passe afin d'entrer dans la salle commune. Quelques élèves étaient debout, nerveux et se préparant à leur première journée de cours. Je pris une douche chaude et tentais de me motiver : avec les sentiers qui s'offraient à moi, ainsi que les opportunités délivrées par les escaliers bougeants, j'étais entrain de me dire que ces années ne seraient pas si déprimantes que cela après tout…

Le déjeuner passa, ainsi que nos premiers cours. Le fantôme du professeur Binns livrait bien sa marchandise, comme le dirait C-16, quoi qu'il était d'un ennui mortel. Si, en tant qu'élèves, nous devions respect à nos prédécesseurs, le professeur de l'Histoire de la Magie n'en était pas moins endormant de sa voix monotone.

Comme je m'y attendais, Minerva McGonagall était une enseignante pertinente et intéressante. Même à moi, elle su me donner le goût d'employer ma baguette magique comme il le fallait pour atteindre son niveau. Quoique mes premières expériences ne furent pas très fructueuses, au grand plaisir de Malefoy qui se fit un point d'honneur de le faire remarquer à tous dans la salle commune.

Je n'avais guère d'affinités avec les potions non plus : à peine plus brillante que Neville à ce sujet, je devais sans doute à ma maison d'être encore dans le cours du professeur Rogue. Professeur duquel je savais me souvenir vaguement, mais je ne saurais dire pourquoi, ou en quelles circonstances. Je détestais sa façon de s'exprimer, qui me laissait croire que jeune, il fut la cible de représailles, et qu'il se vengeait à présent sur les Gryffondors. Faut-il être faible pour grandir avec la rancune d'un enfant.

Le professeur Flitwick porta une attention toute particulière à ma baguette à la fin de son premier cours. Il déclara qu'elle avait un grand potentiel, il en était certain, mais que je devais me donner du temps pour bien comprendre le fonctionnement. J'espérais bien, car je ne me réjouissais pas à faire exploser toutes les plumes du monde en récitant « Wingardium Leviosa ». Lors de ce test, j'étais placée avec Goyle qui avait agrandi les yeux devant la plume qui s'enflammait. Au moins, il y avait une réaction lors du sort lancé…

La salle de classe de Défense contre les forces du mal me convaincue d'une chose : l'ail n'était pas ma chose préférée. Le professeur Quirell était d'un pathétisme qui grandissait un peu plus à chaque cours qu'il donnait, et je doutais bien qu'un tel froussard ait pu faire face un jour à des vampires.

Les cours d'astronomie cependant me fascinaient : regarder les étoiles, le repérer, les connaître… Découvrir à quel point l'univers est vaste… Voilà mon cours préféré d'entre tous. Qui plus est, Hermione fit un pas de l'avant et sembla vouloir mettre un peu les querelles de maison de côté en se plaçant avec moi pour l'observation. J'étais heureuse de pouvoir étudier avec quelqu'un qui ne perdait pas son temps et qui prenait ce cours au sérieux.

Le reste du temps se passait plutôt mal entre les railleries de Malefoy et la solitude. Indifférentes à ses mots blessants, l'idée de me trouver simplement un autre lieu pour m'isoler me vint. Je me mis donc à arpenter un peu les environs lors de ma course matinale, et je tombai finalement sur une entrée secrète du château. Elle menait vers la grande salle , ce qui me donnait le loisir d'être chauffée même l'hiver. Je surveillai donc ce lieu : jamais personne n'empruntait cette issue.

Graduellement, j'y menai divers objets, donc quelques couvertures que je trouvai grâce à un elfe croisé à la fin d'un repas. Quelques bougies, mes manuels scolaires, plume et encrier… J'avais la paix à moi toute seule et ce, sans la demander à quiconque. Malefoy se mit à m'appeler « la sauvage » parce qu'il ne me voyait plus dans la salle commune des Serpentards, mais je n'en avais rien à faire. J'étais plus confortable ainsi et cela me convenait.

À la mi-Octobre, je fus convoquée dans le bureau de Rogue. J'avais un parcours sans taches et absolument rien à me reprocher, donc c'est sans gêne que je me présentai. Son bureau était aux allures des donjons : sombre, humide et sans joie. Il m'accueillit en me désignant simplement la chaise devant son bureau sans même lever les yeux du parchemin qu'il lisait. Après quelques secondes de silence qui auraient mit n'importe quel élève mal à l'aise, il finit par me regarder, l'air vaguement fatigué, avant de déclarer :

- Mademoiselle Blackwing, vous êtes convoquée ici parce que les autres élèves se plaignent de votre comportement.

Je haussai un sourcil : comment pouvaient-ils se plaindre de mon comportement si je ne me trouvais JAMAIS en leur présence ? Il continua sur son ton doucereux :

- Semble-t-il que vous vous isoliez volontairement du groupe. Cela irait jusqu'à ne plus dormir avec vos compagnes. Y a-t-il une raison quelconque à votre comportement sauvage ?

- Oui. Je n'ai rien à faire d'eux.

Un sourire ironique se dessina sur son visage tandis qu'il répétait :

- Vous n'avez… Rien à faire d'eux…

- Exactement. Je me fiche de ce qu'ils pensent. Ils ne m'intéressent pas. Ils me nuisent.

Son sourire devint carnassier tandis qu'il se redressait sur sa chaise qui craqua à ce mouvement. Je ne cillai pas, ce qui sembla un peu le déstabiliser tandis qu'il disait :

- Vous n'avez donc aucune considération pour vos camardes ?

- Aucune.

Cette fois-ci, il perdit son sourire. Oui, j'avais le goût de démolir ce professeur partial, d'en faire de la bouillie : je détestais les êtres faibles. Et à voir la façon dont il traitait notre maison, j'avais deviné qu'il s'agissait là de son talon d'Achille. Il aurait fallut être aveugle pour ne pas le voir.

- Peut-être qu'une rencontre avec un spécialiste vous serait bénéfique : je veillerai à ce que vous entriez en contacte avec Madame Pomfresh dans les prochains jours…

- Je refuse.

Il sembla surprit de mon expression tranchante, voir presque insulté tandis que je disais :

- Laissez-moi de côté, faîtes comme si je n'existais pas en ce monde. Je vous rendrai la pareille, cela vous facilitera la tâche.

- Est-ce cela encore les dogmes excentriques enseignés de votre père, mademoiselle Blackwing ?

- Non, c'est un total désintérêt envers des enfants de onze ans.

- Où dormez-vous ?

- Cela ne regarde personne.

- Je suis en charge de votre bien-être et de votre sécurité…

- Alors laissez-moi en paix. Répondis-je. Je ne dérange personne, je ne fais rien qui n'aille à l'encontre des règles de société de l'endroit, je dors simplement dans un lieu autre que mon dortoir respectif.

- Je me dois de vous prévenir que vos parents seront mit au courant de votre comportement.

- Alors soit.

Rogue tenta de me percer de ses yeux foncés mais ne sembla pas y parvenir tandis que je demandais :

- Est-ce tout ?

Il essaya de trouver quelque chose pour me retenir mais n'y parvint pas. D'un geste de la main, il me laissa sortir. Aussitôt, je me dirigeai vers la volière. Des larmes roulaient sur mes joues et une pression se manifestait au niveau de mon plexus solaire. J'avais mal : je ne voulais pas être là. Était-ce vraiment de l'orgueil ? Le fait d'être différente et d'en subir les conséquences était-il mal au point de mériter une rencontre avec un professeur ? Si toute ma vie durant on m'avait enseigné d'être celle que je suis sans me fier aux jugements des autres, était-ce sot de croire que je pouvais passer dans un chemin plus ombragé sans me faire voir ?

J'écrivis ceci sur un parchemin :

« Cher Maître Krillin ;

Je suis désolée de vous importuner. Comment ça va ? Personnellement, ça ne va pas et j'ai besoin d'avoir des nouvelles du Camp du Dragon.

J'ai l'impression de me plaindre pour un rien, mais je ne me plais pas à Poudlard. Je ne me sens pas du tout à mon aise. Le Camp me manque atrocement, de même que C-16, C-18 et vous-même.

Mon but n'est pas de vous alarmer, encore une fois, je suis désolée de vous importuner avec tout cela. En souhaitant avoir bientôt de vos nouvelles (le hibou va rester jusqu'à ce que vous ayez terminé votre réponse)

Avec toute l'impatience d'une fillette de onze ans,

Sophia Blackwing. »

Je donnai la lettre à un hibou que mère m'avait laissé pour lui faire parvenir du courrier de temps à autre et le laissais s'envoler. En le regardant partir au loin, je me promis de faire comme lui et d'apprendre à voler. Cette certitude me réconforta tandis que mes larmes séchaient. Je regardais l'horizon, tout à fait déconcentrée tandis que des pas résonnèrent derrière moi. En me retournant, je constatai la présence du directeur Dumbledore, les mains dans le dos, observant une petite chouette blanche. Il déclara :

- Mais qu'elle est donc jolie malgré sa différence flagrante, pas vrai ?

Il la regardait avec tant d'insistance que je ne pus que l'imiter pendant un moment : jolie certes. Détonante, tout à fait, parmi les autres plumes noires, brunes ou rousses. Il ajouta :

- C'est une chouette particulière celle-là : sans doute peut-elle voler plus loin et plus longtemps que les autres : tu vois les muscles de ses ailes comme ils sont développés ?

- Elle doit avoir un minimum de discipline pour éviter un laisser-aller. Dis-je sur un ton morne.

- Surement ! Crois-tu que les autres hiboux lui mènent la vie dure par sa différence ?

Je laissai un moment de silence planer avant de répondre :

- Je ne suis pas certaine que les animaux aient des règles sociales ou des standards physiques.

- Ah tu crois ? Parce que je peux te certifier que le loup le plus petit doit redoubler d'efforts pour maintenir sa place au sein de la meute. Sinon, il est laissé de côté.

Voyant bien où il voulait en venir, et me doutant que Rogue lui avait parlé, je perdis l'intérêt de cette conversation. Sans doute Albus Dumbledore le devina-t-il car il déclara :

- J'ai eu une conversation avec le Choixpeau. Il m'a révélé ce qui s'était produit lors de la répartition. Il ne croyait pas que la situation dégénèrerait jusqu'à te pousser hors des dortoirs. Que se passe-t-il, Sophia ?

Il me faisait tout à fait face, et ses yeux bleus de directeur n'exprimaient pas d'autorité, seulement une bienveillance certaine, exactement comme ceux de Maître Krillin. Je serrai un peu les dents avant de parler :

- Je ne me… sens simplement pas à ma place, directeur. Je n'ai pas l'impression d'être là où je dois être. Je n'aime pas la compagnie des Serpentards : ils sont racistes, bêtes et jugent dès le premier regard. Je n'aime pas vivre dans les donjons : il n'y a pas de soleil, pas d'air frais… J'ai bien tenter de faire des efforts, des compromis…

Il hocha la tête, comme s'il comprenait mes paroles. De nouvelles larmes roulèrent à nouveau sur mes joues sans le vouloir tandis que je continuais :

- Je ne suis pas une sorcière, je n'ai rien d'une sorcière.

- Bien sûre que non, tu n'es pas une sorcière.

Ses paroles me surprirent un peu avant qu'il ne continu :

- Tu es Sophia Blackwing, une jeune fille qui doit d'adapter à un nouveau lieu qui lui est rebelle depuis son arrivé. Je l'ai dis tout à l'heure : j'ai eu une discussion avec le Choixpeau. Il voulait t'envoyer à Poufsouffle, mais suis-je dans l'erreur en déclarant que ton esprit avait peut-être un peu été aiguisé avant la cérémonie de répartition ?

J'acquiesçai vaguement en me souvenant de Malefoy. Il m'avait tellement mit hors de moi… De même que Pansy et son regard craintif. Dumbledore hocha aussi la tête :

- Je ne peux pas te changer de maison, malheureusement. Je peux par contre m'assurer que le lieu que tu as choisis est sécuritaire et convenable au développement d'une jeune fille. Sophia, je me doute bien que ce n'est pas facile, mais ne perd pas espoir. Il y a certainement quelque chose que Poudlard peut t'apporter dans toutes ces années d'étude.

Encore une fois, j'approuvai de la tête en regardant la ligne d'horizon. Comment tout ceci pouvait-il être si dur ? Il posa une main réconfortante sur mon épaule avant d'ajouter :

- Tu me vois par contre très heureux d'observer tes valeurs profondes. Il y avait longtemps que les Serpentards n'avaient pas reçu quelqu'un qui défendaient les gens différents.

- Pourquoi sont-ils racistes à ce point ? Je ne peux même pas approcher Hermione des Gryffondors sans me faire lancer une pierre.

- Parce que c'est ainsi que leur fut donnée leur éducation. Mais une seule personne peut avoir le poids suffisant changer tout cela. Je suis surpris de te voire dévouée à la cause, je le répète !

J'eu soudainement le souvenir d'une ancienne conversation avec Draco en tête : il méprisait Dumbledore pour son affection envers les moldus. Cela me fit paraître le directeur encore plus sympathique tandis que je lui racontait un peu l'éducation que j'avais reçu au Camp du Dragon. Il paru étonné :

- Julius Blackwing a donc remit sa fille entre les mains d'un camp d'art martial moldu ?

- Oui, tout l'été durant. J'y retournerai à la fin de l'année scolaire.

Il m'invita à marcher un peu, afin que je lui montre ma cachette. Tandis que nous marchions, il me posa quantité de questions auxquelles je répondais en souriant : j'avais le cœur chaud en parlant de Maître Krillin et de C-16, des techniques apprises et des habilités développées.

- À mes seize ans, j'aurai le droit de participer à un grand tournoi qui se déroulera au Japon. Racontais-je en montrant le passage secret qui menait à la Grande Salle. D'ici là, j'espère pouvoir un jour m'entraîner avec les plus grands de ce monde. Cela m'importe peu d'être moi-même un Maître. Je veux surtout apprendre.

- Ce qui fait en sorte que tu mets beaucoup d'énergie à ces leçons. Sophia, tu ne peux même pas envisager à quel point tout ce que tu me racontes là me fait plaisir à entendre !

Je souris avant d'entrer. Le directeur m'emboîta le pas en pouffant de rire :

- Même les frères Weasley ne doivent plus se souvenir de ce lieu : il manque de discrétion lorsque l'on tente de s'en servir de l'intérieur du château ! Mais pour toi, il doit s'agir d'une bonne cachette, non ?

- Elle a fait ses preuves jusqu'à présent. L'espace est restreint, mais quand le soleil se lève, tout est éclairé.

Il regardant avec tendresse mon petit coin tranquille. Ses yeux bleus s'attardèrent sur la médaille que j'avais durement gagné en escaladant l'arbre. En sortant sa baguette, il déclara :

- Mon geste serait surement lourdement critiqué si quelqu'un l'apprenait, mais je suis foncièrement convaincu d'agir comme il se doit.

J'attendis de voir ce qu'il ferait, m'incitant au calme, tandis qu'il donnait trois petits coups sur une pierre du mur de gauche : une porte s'ouvrit, exactement comme sur le chemin de Traverse. Elle donnait sur une petite pièce minuscule, assez grande pour contenir un lit et quelques babioles. Il déclara :

- Tu n'es pas la première élève à avoir des ennuis avec sa maison. Cette cachette a déjà servie, il y a plusieurs années. Qu'elle soit tienne à partir de maintenant. Je saurai que tu ne seras pas victime des courants d'air et bien en sécurité.

J'étais muette de stupeur : dire que je prenais Albus Dumbledore pour un simple fou…

- Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier, directeur…

- Simplement en persévérant et en gardant espoir, mademoiselle Blackwing. Le jour viendra où peut-être vous serez appelée à choisir. Rappelez-vous alors vos si belles valeurs et ce qui vous pousse à aller de l'avant. Alors vous m'aurez remercié comme il se doit.

Ce fut plus fort que moi : je m'inclinai avec un immense respect. Amusé, le directeur m'imita avant de me laisser devant ce petit nid douillet qui serait désormais mien. Enfin, Poudlard semblait vouloir de moi et de ma différence. Restait maintenant à corrompre les Serpentards.


End file.
